Survive with Lilly Hunter
by Luna Noctua
Summary: Stranded on an island filled with dinos Lilly must try to survive the harsh island within her best capibililites. She writes in her journal what is going on around her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The Island

Somehow, don't ask why, I managed to get on Dino island without wanting to. But ever since I could remember I learnt how to survive in the…what people call wilderness. How rude of me. My name is Lilly. Lilly Hunter. How I got on the island? Well it all started with me not wanting to be with my older sister who thinks that she can get everything she wants. That's one of the most annoying thing about siblings. How long I've been here? I'll give one of the most logical answers ever known to man. Heck should I know!

I had to close Exit P13. Don't ask why I called the exit that. I thought it'd be cool. There's only one exit to the fallen over truck. I'm no Dino expert but I do know that these little creatures that are talking to one another are small but they're not stupid. Also they're carnivores. I always knew that animals were smart. But that Jessica Moor would keep on saying how dumb animals are. I think she's the dumb one…

I heard some soft of roar. I don't know what it was but I'm dead sure it's ether a T-rex or some other carnivore. I'll have to stop writing for now. The little Dino things are gone. I've only been watching nature shows ever since I was small and I know for a fact that total silence isn't good.

-Lilly Hunter.

It wasn't a T-rex that roared. I'm a sad, sad person. Some years ago I used to be able to name Dinos from A-Z. I may not be able to name it but I can try describing what that creature looked like. It was pretty tall. Like about thirty to thirty-five feet tall. It walked on two legs. It had long claws in its forepaws (Note: I may be saying the wrong thing but you're not the ones stuck on this crazed island); I bet they could shred a lion into pieces. Its head was like that of a crocodile. Teeth gleaming. They make you shiver from just looking at them. And last (Another Note: If you can name it good for you now be quiet) it has a weird back that looks like parts of a spine. I'm guessing it's used to warm the body when not hunting. Like Stegosaurus only the back part it attached because of the skin.

You wouldn't believe me if I said I was scared. Lilly Hunter scared? You'd thought that because my last name's Hunter I wouldn't scare so easily. Well, guess what! You're dead wrong. (Note: I'm writing a lot to calm my nerves and stop shaking) I'm the easiest prey to pick on. Then again all humans are. The only thing's that's been keeping me alive is, yes what anyone would say, my brains. Thankfully a herd of Raptors came chasing their favorite prey. When the carnivores were gone, the bigger ones, I sighed in great relief.

Why didn't I just try out running the brute? One reason is because I don't know the island as well enough to survive. Second, there are Raptors that can easily hide in the greenery. Then they'd jump me. That's the scary thing. I've been doing what only a sensible person would do. I knew that I had to disguise my smell. So, I've been rubbing dirt and sometimes pour mud all over myself. I've started to map out when the carnivores get hungry. That's when I'll need to hide. Also, I'm figuring out when would be the best time to make quick trips. I know that I can't hide in the truck forever. I just need to be smart is all I need to do. I better go. I think this might be one of those times when it's best to go. But just in case I'm packing a meal and this journal here.

-Lilly Hunter.

I'm back. Usually I'd write the dates that any journal writer would do but I don't know what date I'm on. I can only guess that I've been on the island for about three days or more. I'm writing all this while sitting on a stiff tree with thick braches and leaves. I've noticed that there aren't any herbivores eating from this tree but then again I could be wrong. It's early in the morning. Most dinosaurs would be sleeping now. This tree is a good point view. I can see all the plains and woodlands. Well, I shouldn't say woodlands. The trees look more like a jungle. I stop here and there listening and looking around. I'm making sure that certain creatures are not watching me.

My heart skipped a beat there for a moment. A long-necked Dino forced a tree down. Boy, am I thankful it wasn't my tree. There's a whole herd of those herbivores. Brachiosaurus, I think. Being like Dr. Grant I watched them quietly. Not daring to make a sound. Then there came a herd of Parasaurolophus. You should have seen my. My mouth was all agape at hearing the deep hoots of these creatures. There were other herds of herbivores. Some of them heavily armored. Others, I'd guess, depended on their speed to get away from predators. It was amazing. To watch them move.

Who ever says animals are stupid are dead, double dead wrong. I knew that I couldn't stay in the tree forever so, despite my fear of being attacked by raptors, I went among the herd. My first theory is that a herb of animals would have a look out. Some of the smaller animals gave sounds of warning when I came by. I knew I had to keep my distance from the bigger one. Some of the big herbivores kept a close eye on me. It's obvious that they've met with people before. I noticed that some of the smaller herbivores were eating berries. I went over to them. At first they raced away from me. After they noticed that I took some of the ripe berries and ate them. (Note: I waited to see if I was poisoned but I had a theory that small animals were like birds. They could tell you what berries were poisonous or not just from observing them)

After they saw that I was harmless they sort-of came closer but kept their distance. Whenever they moved I moved along with them. I knew that staying in one area was very dangerous. I'm so glad that I had relatives who grew farm animals. Dinosaurs aren't like farm animals but it's good to have some idea on how to act towards animals that are bigger or smaller than you. After getting tired of walking and standing I climbed up one of the big trees. I did eat a little but not a lot. I moved into the shade cause the day was getting very hot. Not having sun screen I couldn't stay out in the sun for very long. I going to put the book down and watch these animals. I'm not good at writing the behavior of animals but I'm sharp at observing them.

-Lilly Hunter

Shoot! I fell asleep! At least I didn't fall off the tree. But what woke me up was the fact that it became quiet. Too quiet. I knew that it wasn't a good moment to get off the tree. Quickly I rubbed the leaves, which was within arm reach, and rubbed them all over me. I knew they weren't poisonous cause I made a mental note to watch the long-necked creatures and what they ate. The leaves I was rubbing on me arms, legs, and face were what those creatures ate. But I knew that something was going to happen.

One of the animals made a loud warning of a predator coming. I held my breath thinking that a T-rex was coming. The herd started running and about three or four Albertosaurus raced after one of the older creatures. I watched awed at the way they cornered their prey. The prey couldn't escape. I couldn't believe with my own eyes what I was seeing. The carnivores were like the bigger version of wolves. Hours passed and I knew that they were using the sun's rays to weaken their captive. After about three to four hours the herbivore gave in. The leader killed it and was the first to start eating.

Most people would want to get out of the scene. So did I but I knew there was a problem to this. I had to wait cause where there was the smell of fresh meat there was bound to be more carnivores coming. Man! I hate it when I'm right. A group of Raptors came. I couldn't see them but I could hear them. Then one of the Raptors came into the plains. They kept their distance knowing to let the bigger ones eat first. It felt like an eternity by the time the As were done. The Alpha male gave the signal for them to come to the carcass to feast on what was left.

I couldn't help but watch them. There was only one alpha male as far as I could tell. I thought it would be best if I waited for the Raptors to finish eating. But something told me to leave. Which I did. So, now here I am in the truck again. But I made sure to cover my tracks. I'm going to have to go to sleep. My other goal besides observing these animals is to gather food. I'm afraid I'm going to have to rip one of the pages out to make a map and write the territories that the carnivores have so as to avoid them to my best abilities.

-Lilly Hunter.

This I believe to be the eighth day of being stranded on the island. I've found at least three roots that the small herbivores eat. Lately I've been gathering them. I tried a small bite to see if they were poisonous. Besides the vulgar taste they're safe. I'll also need to find some place where humans inhabited cause Dr. Grant said that humans lived here while doing experiments. I know that would have to be true cause this truck didn't get left here on purpose. There has to be some place where I can find food supplies. The food here is going low. I've gathered some mud from yesterdays' heavy rain.

I hope that while I'm looking for food supplies I could find a radio and radio for help. But I can't have high hopes for that. The best thing I need to do is find another hiding place and move there and here whenever necessary.

-Lilly Hunter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The behaviors

Would you believe me? I've managed to find another hiding place for myself. Stored bitter tasting roots and what not, so mostly I have all the free time anyone could ask for. Of course I have to be weary of predators, but mostly life is good. I've been marking on one side of the truck to keep track of the days. The horizontal lines tell me that I'm at the other hiding place so that when I come back I won't be confused. I'll be going to see if I can find a very, very high tree. I hate heights. But I'll need to map out almost everything on this island.

-Lilly Hunter.

Back at home I wasn't able to run without panting so much. Nowadays, its different cause I've lost weight and it's because sometimes I have to run when I think there's danger. One of the things I noticed from Raptors is that they zigzag when one is just chasing their prey. I started doing the same thing. Even though I lose my voice for several days I've started to learn how to mimic the sounds of those Raptors. I've learnt to say in Raptor "I'm here but I'm in a bad mood." I've noticed whenever the group makes that sound the other stays clear away. It took me several days to master that sound. 

Out of fear of being ambushed I climbed up the trees like you wouldn't believe. Like a coon being chased by a hound dog. I knew better than to start making noises when I reached the treetops. There are also flying creatures too. (Note: no duh!) It was amazing. There were places where there was a jungle even thicker than the one I was in. I am so thankful that I have my father's eyesight cause I never would have spotted some of the buildings that were made by people. But from the looks of it they're abandoned.

-Lilly Hunter

I spent the night in the treetops. Of course I didn't get much sleep. But at least nothing knocked my tree off. I'll tell you of the whole night that I was mostly awake. It was like camping, except you don't hear girls talking loudly. I heard creatures making noises. I bet it was like sleeping in Africa. I've never been to Africa but I've heard it's amazing. Anyways, during the night I noticed that there were creatures that would crawl from one place to another. After getting used to the critters and their noises I started to relax until I heard a loud roar. The reason why it made me jump was because it was so close and very loud. I covered my ears but I knew it was some sort of animal that was letting others of its kind knows that it was there on its turf. 

Looking down I saw a pack of Allosaurus. I was scared stiff. They were eating some sort of armored creature. My heart kept pounding real fast but then I thought of them as simply a mega size group of lions. I noticed that there were only two males in the group. (Note: counting the adult males) The rest were females with their young. But as time went by the females left with their young attacking anyone that got too close to their young. The twin males also left. How on earth they didn't notice me is beyond me. 

Not wanting any animal that was hungry for meat to see me I started to leave. After about a week learning about the jungle I inhabited with other creatures I decided to try to find some other place where I could find food. I knew that it wasn't healthy to depend on one thing for my diet. I then noticed that some of the Stegosauruses were licking stones from certain areas. After waiting for the pack to get used to my presence I brushed my hand over the stone and lightly licked my hand. Salt! Would you believe me! Salt! I opened a bottle that I used to gather roots and started getting as much of the loose salt as I could. 

To my great annoyance a bull came roaring at me. I raced away knowing better than to try it's temper. I went to another stone with salt on it. Picked up a rock and started to hit it. I'd stop several times cause I noticed it was getting quiet. The herbivores were watching me. I realized that they noticed that I was doing something for them and they were waiting for me to finish. I gather what I needed and left the rest of the salt for the Stegosauruses. Then I walked further away from the safety of the jungle. I felt completely naked. But I walked on making sure that I was close enough to the forest to run in case danger came.

That night the moon was full and bright. It was like daylight only different. I walked close to the river. Seeing that there was some fish swimming by I began to think of making a net. Not feeling comfortable with being around the river another smaller animal began drinking from it. The poor thing didn't live to see the day. It was eaten by something that was most likely the forefathers of the gators. Feeling jeopardized I raced to the trees holding onto my bundle. Quickly I climbed the closest tree. I then decided that it was best that I did my traveling during the day.

I was very fortunate to have found a small flying creature. I don't know what came over me but I stalked it. Quietly. Like a spider I waited for the creature to come closer. I then grabbed its neck and quickly broke it before it could utter a cry. Putting the dead Dino in my sack I quietly went to another tree that had multiple branches and slept there. I dreamed of fried chicken and many other delicious foods. I found myself awake in the morning. Knowing that the giant carnivores would awake any minute I quickly raced to the truck. Locked the door panting.

So here am I writing about that nightly adventure. I need to go now. I plan on cooking that critter in a Dutch oven. I'm so grateful that I spent my time learning how to cook in different styles. I don't know a whole lot about skinning but I learn soon enough.

-Lilly Hunter.

Still alive but something is wrong. The whole jungle is silent. Need to go.

-Lilly Hunter. 

I have begun to understand the Raptors better than all the other carnivores. They aren't something to mess with. What I mean by that is they're not stupid. But I know that I must be extremely careful of them. Last time I didn't pay attention to their whereabouts I nearly got caught by them. It's nothing new. They are starting to notice that there is something strange in their turf. But, mind you I sometimes chuckle at this, they can't seem to figure out what I am. First they smell me as leaves then as mud and dirt.

I've decided that I would observe the Raptors in a safe distance. Dr. Grant did say that they were like wolves one way or another. Dangerous, I'm aware of. Before I forget it has been well over two weeks since I've written. Every day is just a new discovery for me. I've learnt that some of the leaves are good for blending in the forest. I rubbed myself with leaf juice and then disguised myself as the ferns. You wouldn't believe me if I said there were many Carnivores who passed me without noticing me.

-Lilly Hunter.

So very close! I was very close to being caught by the Raptors. I was right in not jumping in the lake when I had my chance. Instead I climbed on of the trees not daring to move. The thing that is amazing today is that I saw the Alpha male. He had scarlet feathers around his head and neck. It was strange that…well he spotted me. I could see intelligence in his copper colored eyes. But the odd thing was that he never made a sound to tell his pack where I was. Instead he sped away. I know one thing. I'm not going to be a daredevil again.

-Lilly Hunter.

I was with the pack of herbivores again. The plant eaters are used to me now. So now they just ignore me most of the time. So I'm not worried about being attacked by them. Sometimes I feel like riding on one of them but I know better than that. I felt that I ought to travel somewhere near the mountains where I saw some rusted buildings. Perhaps I could find out some things here and there.

I've reached that area but I keep having this feeling like I'm being followed. Whenever I have this feeling I instantly climb up one of the trees. I wait for several hours but the feeling is still there. I decided that I would wait till the next day so to continue my travels. 

-Lilly Hunter.

I got so annoyed with the feeling of being watched that I leaped from off the tree and raced from side to side as fast as my body could. Then I climbed onto one of the trees. I then saw a creature that barely got itself covered with the jungle's greenery. I knew that it was a Raptor. But why didn't it leap on me? I was so shaken at the idea about being followed by a predator that I almost made a sound that would tell the Raptor that I knew it was there. I didn't dare make a sound. Neither did I dare move from that day on.

When the sun reached its highest point the Raptor, I would guess got bored of waiting for me to climb down. He moved towards the tree I was on. I grew tense. What could I do? I was trap. The Raptor looked up at me. Walking three times around the tree. I didn't dare take my eyes off him. It was the alpha male. But then he left. Where he went I don't know. But when I saw that he was gone I climbed down and raced as far away as I could. I then heard him giving a roar farther away. I looked and saw another tree. Before the male could jump on top of me I climbed up the tree. It hissed in annoyance. Pacing to and fro as though trying to figure out how to get me down the tree. I have never heard of Raptors talking but he was the first one that did.

"Coomee doownnnn," said the Alpha male in its deep throaty voice.

I was shocked. Perhaps I stared at it like a dimwitted bird.

"Coomee doownnn," said the Raptor the second time.

It was amazing. But then a thought came to my mind. What if this was a trick?

"I allreaaady atteee," said the Raptor as though it read my mind.

It pulled out a dead animal. Then before I could blink it swallowed it whole. Then hearing other raptors I knew that they were calling for him. Looking annoyed he looked at me then raced away. I quickly raced to my hiding spot…

Crap! The alpha male followed me here. Now what am I going to do! My Food supplies will go low! Confound it! It keeps telling me to come out. I sighed. Weather I want to or not I'll have to face him.

-Lilly Hunter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jerkiko is Annoying

Even after the ordeal I still can't believe what had just happened. I don't know what possessed me to come out and meet the alpha male. But as soon as I came out my only escape was blocked by another raptor. I was shaking so much. I could understand a little of what some of the members of the pack were saying about me. Some were saying that I was shaking a lot. Another said that I wasn't like those dumb humans. I was smart enough to know that they were more powerful than me. Others were making comments saying how could I have survived for so long? And how did I manage to go unnoticed?

The alpha male walked closer to me. I kept biting my lips to keep from screaming. He sniffed me. I nearly jump out of my skin. I was shocked to hear the raptor purring. It looked at me straight in the eyes. I tried moving my eyes away from him. If I was correct looking at them in the eyes meant to them that I wanted to fight. It then hissed at me and then moved so I'd look at it in the eye. 

It made soft noises telling the others I rubbed dirt and leaves over my body. That was why I managed to move past them without their noticing. Some of them growled saying that I was too dangerous. It looked amused at the comment. It lightly poked at my side to indicate that I was easy prey. I tried very hard not to react in a way that would anger the raptors. As though seeing what I was trying to do the alpha male moved some paces back. Far enough to give me space but near enough to let the others know not to get near me.

It then began doing one of the strangest things I've ever seen. Becoming curious I was careful to keep an eye on the others. After the raptor was done scratching the ground I saw writing.

"I know you understand what we're saying."

My cheeks turned red. I nodded to acknowledge what I read. The raptor purred loudly. It gave a hoot. Something told me that he was saying that I wasn't dumb but otherwise I don't know what he said. He then scratched the ground again.

"I will come here again. Go in your den."

I tried within my best to walk calmly to the truck. Closed the door and locked it. I was shaking so bad that I couldn't write of this event for well over three hours. Course I could be wrong cause my wristwatch is dying. I don't know when the alpha male will come again but I know it'll be very soon.

-Lilly Hunter. 

The food supply is low. I groan every time I look at the pile. Reluctantly I went out of the truck and went to gather food. I was careful at what I was doing. I took three bags of bitter tasting roots. One huge bag for salt in case my body needed salt. I was beginning to understand why there were some wars over salt. 

When I came back the alpha male was there alone. It smiled at me. Its white teeth made me feel nervous. It then looked at the buddle I was carrying. It moved aside for me to get into the truck. Before I could close it the raptor hissed telling me not to close the door. Looking around at the truck I knew that this place wouldn't last long if a pack of raptors attacked. I left it slightly open. While organizing some of the things I got I heard a thump near where the opening was.

I jumped at hearing a human voice. Turning around I saw a boy about my age. The boy laughed at my reaction.

"For a weakling you are interesting," said the boy.

When I looked at him closely I realized that some parts of his body had the same pattern as the alpha male. I must have made a face cause then the raptor…boy…whatever it was laughed again.

"Not slow. Good you'll need that brain of yours."

I was completely freaked out. He sat down as though he did this everyday.

"I'm used to everyone knowing who I am," said the dark haired boy.

I didn't say anything. 

"Come sit down. I'm not going to bite."

I forced myself to sit down. The raptor boy was a dark complexion type. But his eyes were a copper colored. So there was no doubt in my mind that he was the alpha male. 

"My pack calls me Jerkiko."

I nodded.

"Do you have a name or something or do I need to give you one?" asked Jerkiko.

"It's Lilly," I replied very softly.

"Lilly that's one of the oddest names I've ever heard of," said Jerkiko.

"I got that name because I'm really pale," I said trying to explain the meaning of the name. 

He looked up at down at me. It was pretty obvious he didn't think so.

"It's because I'm covered in dirt, Jerciko."

"It's Jerkiko."

I quickly said he name correctly. I was so glad I wasn't those types who got into fights with people easily cause Jerkiko would make comments on how such a weakling could survive in a harsh climate that I was on. Noticing some of the scratch marks on the side he asked about them. Reluctantly I told him that the vertical lines meant I was here during some days but the horizontal lines meant that I was somewhere else.

"A weakling with brains. Very interesting."

"Do you always think out loud?" I asked trying very hard not to sound annoyed.

Jerkiko laughed. He then saw my book near me. He moved like lightening opened some of the pages. My face turned red at him reading some of the pages. He must have read the part of my observations of his pack and of his territory. He turned to the last entry. Handed the book back to me.

"Alpha male?"

"It means the leader of the pack," I said softly.

"So when are you leaving?"

"Off the island or this place?" I asked not sure of his question.

"This place," Jerkiko said getting annoyed.

"It mostly depends. About what food I need and what not."

Jerkiko nodded. He looked at the roots. He took one. Before I could say anything he spat it out. 

"How can you eat this nasty stuff?" said Jerkiko looking at the root distastefully.

I was going to make a comment about his eating habits but thought better of it. I shrugged saying that it was the type of food I needed. He looked at me disbelieving what I said. Tossing the root back into the pile he leaped out. I looked out. Jerkiko was back in his raptor form. He looked down at me. Smiled then sped off in to the forest.

That's all I'm going to write today. I'm still a bit shaken by this meeting. The food storage is slightly better. I'm thankful that I found this truck cause it's raining outside. I can still hear the heavy thumping of droplets. At least there'll be mud tomorrow.

-Lilly Hunter.

I was nearly scared to death by an unearthly sound. I jumped out of my little nest thinking that there was danger.

"Hey, Lilly wake up its past sunrise," shouted Jerkiko.

I looked outside. Jerkiko only smiled. 

"Do all humans sleep through the sunrise?" asked Jerkiko.

"No not all," I replied trying to cover my yawn. "It mostly depends on where you live and what…pack group your in."

Jerkiko shook his head.

"Besides waking up when your pack is hungry isn't a good idea…for me," I said.

"You didn't write that part in your book," said Jerkiko.

Looking around my eyes must've popped out when I realized what time it was.

"You mean you don't sleep so late," teased Jerkiko.

Then there was a roar. I knew it was some creature that was hungry. Jerkiko tensed looking around. I went back down to get my backpack. Climbed out then started walking.

"Where you going?"

"Somewhere," I replied.

Jerkiko grabbed my arm. I looked past the bushes realizing that there was another predator that was close by. Both of us were very silent. I didn't know what type of animal it was but it moved on four legs and had a weird looking spine on it back that's used to get warm from the sunrays.

When the creature was gone I gave my thanks. Jerkiko started following me. I tried to ignore him. But sometimes I'd check if he was behind me of not. It was really nerving for me to have to worry about if he was going to jump me or not. I started gathering berries. Jerkiko made a sound. I looked over at my shoulder and tried very hard not to laugh. 

"You actually eat that stuff!" said Jerkiko.

"Well, I don't have claws or teeth like you," I replied. "Isn't that why I'm a weakling…"

The next thing I know I was on the ground. I tried getting up but was forced down again. Even in human form Jerkiko was very strong. 

"I'm the one who throws insults you understand," he hissed.

I tried wiggling from him but his grip was like iron. 

"Do you understand!"

"Let me go."

He tossed me into a tree. My shoulder was sore. Even if I could climb the tree Jerkiko would jump and push me down. I tried very hard not to shake so much.

"The only person who can throw insults is me," he said coldly. "As part of a pack you should understand that."

"Since when did I become part of the pack?" I asked surprised.

Jerkiko walked up to me. His copper eyes looked right into mine.

"Because I said so," he hissed. 

I was really surprised. He then left. I walked to one of the other hiding places not wanting to meet Jerkiko tomorrow. My shoulder was aching so much that I didn't come out till it was past the afternoon.

-Lilly Hunter

I still can't understand how I became part of the pack. I'm not exactly the strongest one in the group. I looked at my drawn map and found that I still have a lot of ground to cover. I decided that I would move towards the river and see what there was to be seen. It wasn't one of those days where I could be alert so easily so I climbed up one of the trees.

The river looked safe but I knew from watching those nature shows that not everything was as it appeared. Some flying bird came close to the water and some giant fish jumped out and ate the flying bird. I was so thankful that I wasn't anywhere near the banks. Then I noticed a nest. Looking around I spotted the head of some giant gator. I knew that she knew I was there looking at her. Looking at the nest then at her I knew that there was no way I was going anywhere near the nest.

The mother giant came out of the water. It was huge! Its whole head was the size of a six-foot man. The rest of it was just huge. But the creature had eyes that were near the top. She knew I was there watching her. It moved to the nest. I then realized that she was checking on her nest. I stopped charting down notes on this area and listened. There were chirping noises. Those noises came from the nest. 

I wanted to laugh at realizing that I was watching one of the oldest things on earth. But I remained silent watching the whole event. It was amazing. Knowing that I was prey there were times when I stopped and looked around making sure that there wasn't much danger. When the female gator went back to the water I climbed down the tree. She started growling and I raced away from the nest. When I saw another giant tree I climbed up quickly. I was both tired and excited. Some people would say I was severely stupid for being near one of the forefathers of the gators. For me I'm just glad the mother didn't knock the tree down.

-Lilly Hunter.

After about two days I've finally figured out how I could catch some fish. Of course the first few times some other animal stole my catch. I realized that I wasn't in a good position so I moved to an area where the flyers couldn't take away my catch so easily. I knew that they wouldn't move too close to the water for fear of being captured. But they also couldn't fly too high cause they'd get tangled in the braches. The youngsters I didn't have a troubles getting. 

I salted the meat so that I'd have some sort of food that'd last longer. I knew that I had to head back to the truck to restock my supply of food. So I started to head there. Looking around I knew that Jerkiko was nearby. Quickly I climbed the truck and locked it. There was silence. I knew that any minute some raptor would attack this place. 

"Lilly! I know you're in there!"

I started breathing easier. I thought there was going to be an attack. I unlocked the door. Jerkiko roughly opened the door and leaped in. Seeing some fish it seemed that some of his anger disappeared in some degree. I didn't like the fact that he was in the same place as I was. Looking at me he looked annoyed.

"I would have liked it if you'd have told me where you were going."

"Why? I didn't exactly agree to be in your pack," I said getting annoyed.

Jerkiko sat down. I knew that he expected me to sit down so I did. He watched me very closely. 

"So you don't know what happened on this island?" he asked.

I shook my head. I was becoming more puzzled than ever.

"Our pack after having discovered about you were having a dispute weather they should kill you or not. There were some who said to leave you alone cause you weren't bothering us. Some pointed out that you were stranded and doing your best to survive on this island. Others said that later on you'd come and steal some of our eggs."

I was quiet. It was like listening to someone who was talking about his animal group as though they too were people.

"My sister pointed out that you did come near but you watched us. She said that she knew that from your being up in a tree you were aware what we were capable of. Becoming curious I started to follow you. Sometimes you went from one place to another. After figuring out where your den was I found out that when your food supply was good you didn't come out for several days."

He looked at me for a long time.

"The pack wanted to kill you cause you were human and humans were the ones who did tests on us. Some time ago we were once humans like you but…some of the scientists did experiments on us. It took us a while to realize that you weren't one of those scientists. The pack agreed that while I kept an eye on you that we'd leave you alone."

"So long as I left you guys alone?" I asked.

Jerkiko nodded. I shook my head. 

"Well, not all scientist were bad. There was this one guy, I don't remember his name, but he said that bringing dinosaurs back to life was a bad idea."

"Did he explain his reasoning?" asked Jerkiko.

I shook my head, "No, but a friend of mine told me why she thought it was a bad idea."

"What your friend's name."

"Naomi," I replied. "It means pleasant."

"You humans give your children odd names. Go on."

I told him about the points that Naomi had. She like me had a deep love for nature. Her reasoning for dinosaurs not being allowed to come back to life was that there were three factors. One, where would the creatures go after they were made and how would they survive. Two, we don't have a lot of knowledge about these creatures that went extent many years ago. The last thing, Naomi said, would the earth be able to take care of such creatures. Are they going to hunt down humans? How would the earth react to the recreation of animals that were supposed to stay dead. Naomi said these things with a sort of passion almost as though she were giving a sermon in church.

Jerkiko smiled, "I see not every weakling is as dumb as those scientists."

My cheeks turned red. I told him that Naomi despite the fact that she was real smart she was one of the weaklings. Before he could lash out at me I told him about Naomi being born with a condition that was slowly killing her. Jerkiko relaxed. 

"Physically yes she is a weakling. But mentally she's not," said Jerkiko. "Anyone with that kind of sense would live long in the human population."

There was silence. I was about to ask if he wanted to talk about something else.

"It was nice talking with you Lilly."

"Tomorrow I might travel again to see more of this island," I said.

"Alright. Just be sure to let me read that book of yours."

"Would it bother you if I made some markings for you to know not to read?"

Jerkiko looked at me all puzzled.

"I'd like some privacy," I said.

He nodded when he realized what I meant by that. He leaped out and closed the door. I locked the door. When I heard that he was gone I felt relieved. It's really late so I'm going to stop writing all the details. From the markings on the walls it's been about three months since I've been here.

I'll need to figure out how to survive for a long time on this island. I don't know if the search parties have taken me for dead…I really miss my family. That's the first time I'll admit it. But I need to keep going otherwise I won't survive for very long.

-Lilly Hunter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The story

The morning was beautiful. I rubbed my eyes not sure weather I should go back to sleep of not. I decided that I should cause the meat was in need of being salted. After I finished cooking the meat over the fire I noticed that some of the raptors were nearby watching. Thankfully Jerkiko was there watching as well. After the meat was put up I went for a nice walk. I then wrote on the dirt that I wouldn't be around for a couple of days.

I went to a hilly area. I took note that some of the herbivores were eating some of the plants I would bother to have eaten. I sniffed it and realized that this herb was only for wounds. I gathered some knowing that sooner or later I'd get hurt. It was a bit easy but after feeling at ease I decided to head back to the truck. But then I thought better of it. I then went to another part of the forest that was across the grassy plains.

Feeling like I was watched I leaped onto one of the trees. When I looked down it was only Jerkiko smiling at me. I was really getting annoyed with him following me. He then leaped onto the tree. I bit my lip to keep myself from making a comment that I might regret later. Jerkiko gave me a huge grin.

"I really hate it when you do that," I mumbled.

Of course he starts purring. He then leaps off. His pack then and only then stops following me. Man I hate those guys. 

-Lilly Hunter

I've managed to slip away from the raptors. I found another hiding place for myself. It's not large but it's homey. The only thing it needs is a heavily built door. I found a boulder that would be good. You won't believe how many hours it took for me to work at the boulder. I kept having this thought. I wondered why Jerkiko was a bit secretive when it came to his family's history. As far as I can tell they were experiments. I honestly don't know how to react to this. But then again most humans that call themselves civilized tend to do cruel unusual things.

-Lilly Hunter

I had a pleasant surprise today. Jerkiko's sister came to visit. Unlike her brother she has light blonde hair. Also her eyes are a lovely green. Her name is Hethea. What I like about her is the fact that she has a much softer voice than Jerkiko. We had pleasant talks about girlish things. But mostly we talked about how silly humans were. I think she was quite surprised to find that I agreed with her. After about several hours I asked if she'd like something to eat.

"I prefer to catch my own meal thank you," Hethea replied.

I nodded my respects. I wanted so much to ask why most of her pack members were so secretive. Hethea was real quiet after our talk about how people react to fear. Suddenly she brought up why her family was so sensitive to what the scientists did to them. She asked if I'd like the story to be written down. Her reason was because sooner or later most of the raptors would forget that they were ever human. I wrote the story word for word as best as I could. This is how Hethea told the story.

"It was many years ago. Before my brother or I were born. My parents were happily married to each other. They were both workers. They studied the natural patterns of the recreated creatures that were wiped out many years ago. But then there came a day when some of the scientists grew impatient and wanted to know what would happen if they did experiments on people."

She paused all quiet for a long, long time.

"After my parents agreed to this they were taking away and they never saw the light for many months. They were supposed to be paid higher wages but they were cheated. After they were deemed lower than the human race they were used to make things. In some way the scientists made themselves rulers of the island. After about several months of being locked up we grew restless. Bold and were very angry of being denied the chance of being cured of being animals."

I knew from the way she talked that she had been told this story so many times that's it's starting to become a memory to her.

"We then attacked and escaped from our cages. Then we decided to kill all humans that were on the island. Even Dr. Grant and his friends."

I stopped shocked at what I heard.

"After they escaped we thought more humans would come to avenge their own but it didn't come. After about several years we lived peacefully without bothering to worry about humans. Then these hunters came to hunt down some of the dinosaurs so to create a park. I've heard that they even took a mother and baby T-rex."

I confirmed that it was true and one of Dr. Grants' friends managed to help return the T-rexes to where they were supposed to be.

"I was there too. I remember how easy it was to just simply kill these creatures."

Hethea looked at me. I didn't know what she was thinking but then she continued to tell the story of how things happened.

"Some once again some of the humans escaped. After a while we decided that we would only kill people that we thought wouldn't bother us much. After my pack realized that you were here we realized that you weren't much of a threat to us. Unlike most of the humans that came to this island you and a few were aware of our power."

Hethea stopped. Looked at me.

"There are times where I'm very envious of you. You being a human while I'm lower than dirt."

She then gave a cold laugh. It was the type of laugh that made you want to run but you couldn't. 

"But there are times where I'm glad not to be human. After all I don't have to worry about terrible rulers like you, tender Lilly."

She then rose up on her feet saying that she was hungry and was going to join her pack for the hunt. I was stunned at how she could manage to make me speechless. Tender Lilly was what she called me. It was both a compliment and an insult. Somehow. I then told her that I would be exploring for a couple of days. She smiled and said that I was all curious about things but careful too. She just vanished into the forest. Easily. I shook myself feeling scared and amazed at the story I was told.

I'm be traveling near the huge rivers considering that it's good fishing and that there are tall, tall trees there. The island as I've learnt is a whole lot bigger than what some of the maps are making it appear. I bet after the mountains near the western part of the island there's a desert. But I won't know till I've gone there. I look forward to going there. Hopefully an unwanted visitor won't attack me.

-Lilly Hunter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

The Broken Lab

I was up on one of the trees when I heard one of the herds of Gallimimus. They made noises to each other. What caught my attention was that some of them would eat smaller animals. But the funny thing is that they were real tall. I knew they were harmless to me but it never hurt to keep my distance. The reason for that was because when some of the large bird-like creatures got mad at each other they started kicking at each other. Knowing ostriches and how powerful they kick I was thankful I wasn't one of them. I'm starting to think that everyday is just a new adventure. Almost.

I started to relax after seeing that there wasn't much danger. But something kept telling me to keep an eye out on my surroundings. The plains were just lovely. I spotted some holes not too far from the herd. It would have been funny to film those cute creatures that popped in and out of those holes. Then there was this deep rumble in the ground. At first I started to become nervous but after sum minutes passed I spotted a herd of triceratops. Two amazing things today I said to myself. Who could believe to see two different types of herds living together peacefully?

Those triceratops make so much noise. You wouldn't believe me if I said so. It took me several minutes to realize that the bulls, male triceratops, were fighting over the herd of females. I then noticed how different the males were from the females. First of all near their bone necks were slightly purple with a light touch of scarlet. The females were mostly plain. I'd have to guess it was for camouflage. Forgetting myself I watched as the bulls kept fighting each other. Sometimes their horns would get locked into each other. But after they managed to separate they went back to fighting.

It must've taken several hours before the winner was declared. I watched the wounded loser go. Shaking my head for whatever reason it made me think of life at home. How years ago my sister who was still in high school was what guys call pretty. Two guys got into a fight over her. Of course the winner went out on a date with her. His name was Harold. I didn't like him cause he was all snotty and what not. Steve who was the one that lost was much nicer than that Harold.

Thankfully, Harold did something stupid that made my sister mad at him. So mad in fact she broke up with him. I only liked Steve cause whenever I had problems understanding my homework assignments he helped me through it. I guess Steve knew that there was one way at getting at my sister. I know I'm sighing now. Cause it was well over a year ago that Steve and my sister got married. I miss them. It's nice to think that Steve got what he wanted. But there are some days where I'm wondering if they're still looking for me. I know out in the wildlife the loser doesn't get that opportunity.

-Lilly Hunter

It's late now but I can't help but dream of those times I had with my family. Those memories are driving me crazy. I thought I might as well write them down so that way if I ever manage to get off this island or I don't and someone finds this they'll have a good idea who I was. Hopefully they won't take a lot of stuff out just because they think it's not right for the public to see whatever it is I wrote.

I keep thinking about my fourteenth birthday. My parents kept sending me to different places for whatever reason. I knew they were having a surprise birthday party for me and I didn't mind going to different places. I remember that after I was done with coming and going from my house to wherever I went to the park. I spent most of the day just swinging. At the time, like anyone else, I thought it'd be cool just to fly. High in the sky and think that people looked like little ants.

Steve went to get me. He was the one who did the frosting on the cake. I remember cause it had a velociraptor on it. I knew Steve spent hours on it. It was the coolest cake I've ever gotten. I sigh at thinking of all the dinosaur stuff I got. From toys up to books and movies about them. I was the happiest girl alive. I didn't care if some of the girls at school made fun of me. I'd just ignore them.

Then there's Thanksgiving. Man, I hate it when my mouth gets all watery when I think of all the food I could've ate instead of reading those books. I regret not playing games with my cousins. Listening to stories that my aunts, uncles, and grandparents told. I remember that one of my uncles told me that I wasn't going to be young forever. Apparently, I didn't want to grow up. You have to worry about all the bills and some silly adult stuff. But there were times when my parents took the books away from me. I knew they'd give them back sooner or later. So I did what anyone would do when they didn't have anything to do.

Don't you just hate it? First you want to write all the memories you have about yourself and then you don't want to write them anymore? It's so annoying! I'll write one more memory about my past. Some years ago when I was real small my grandmother, granny Yowl told me that whenever I was alone all I had to do was look up at the evening sky. I just did that a few minutes ago. I miss my family. My grandmother said that once I looked at one of the stars I know that someone no matter how far away they are is loving me. I better stop now cause I'm gonna start crying.

-Lilly Hunter

I was eating some nuts when Jerkiko came by. I guess you could say I'm getting used to his comings and goings.

"What are you eating?"

"Nuts. What some?"

He gave me this look that said 'You eat this disgusting stuff?' I couldn't resist but giggle at his face expression. The triceratops' leader was making more and more noise. Jerkiko glared at them.

"There are days where I wonder if they'll ever shut up," said Jerkiko. "They're so loud they're bound to wake up the dead. Seriously."

I smiled, "I'm guessing its mating season for them."

"It's always mating season for them," snapped Jerkiko.

"What's your problem?" I asked getting a little annoyed with that attitude of his.

"Nothing. I just don't like those three horned goons is all."

Considering that they're tough and huge I couldn't exactly blame him. But I shrugged my shoulders glad to change the subject. I asked how his-our pack was doing. Jerkiko, weather I want to admit it or not, ordered me to add "Our" pack cause he still considers me one of them. I still have a hard time believing that. But I'm not going to be the one to tell Jerkiko that. Well, I'm being mean. Not telling how on earth to pronounce someone's name. Jerkiko sounds like jerk only without the k sound, then there's the key and co. For Hethea her name sounds like heth and hea. That's how you pronounce their names.

Jerkiko wanted to look at the book and I replied that I wasn't finished writing. So I'm writing to keep him from reading some stuff. I bent the edges of the papers and told Jerkiko those were the pages I didn't want him to read. He complained saying that was nearly everything I've written so far. People would call me bold but I stuck my tongue out at him. A bit daring. I stopped writing noticing that it was becoming quiet. Jerkiko picked up what was going on. I then realized that it was near hunting time for the giant carnivores. Jerkiko looked at me as though trying to tell me to get onto the ground.

He leaped to the ground. Looking back at me he hissed at me to get down. I was looking around wanting to make sure that the predator was far away so that we might manage to escape. The Gallimimus started running towards the tree. I leaped down the braches quickly. Suddenly a T-rex came out charging at us. I tried running but Jerkiko was moving faster than me. Grabbing my arm he pulled me onto his back. Before I could say anything he changed back into his raptor form. I grabbed onto his neck as he raced for all he was worth.

Jerkiko stopped when he heard a piercing shriek. I knew that meant that one of the animals was killed. But the call was so haunting that I didn't dare move. I'm still shaken from what happened today. I realized that we were near the part where the grass was close to the size around my waist. I looked at Jerkiko who was still in his raptor form. I said thanks. I didn't like it when he licked my face. But I couldn't complain. He did after all save my life. Hearing something coming I ducked down in the grass. Jerkiko only bent his legs. I watched as a herd of T-rexes marched past us. The one that we saw near the plains was carrying a dead creature in its jaws.

I guess I was shaking a lot cause Jerkiko kept rubbing his head against my back. I slowly gave a look at what the T-rexes were doing. They started eating like it was just an average meal. The smell of blood made me feel weak. Not wanting to be seen I crawled away into the deeper part of the grassy fields. The only reason I stopped was because Jerkiko was back in human form.

"Well that was some adventure wasn't it Lill-Lill."

"It's Lilly," I said still trying to calm down. "Thanks for the save back there."

"Well you were slow," said Jerkiko sitting with his legs crossed.

"Well excuse me. I wasn't exactly the fastest person in my pack. Thank you very much."

"But I bet you were the smartest," replied Jerkiko calmly.

Of course my face went red from that comment. Jerkiko only smiled. I keep getting this feeling like Jerkiko is flirting with me. I quickly dismissed that thought thinking it was silly. I tried walking but had to sit back down.

"Still a bit shaky from what's happened?"

"Oh shut up," I replied. "I'm fine see."

I started walking away annoyed at him teasing me. But we walked into the forest. I told Jerkiko that I was going to look elsewhere on the island. I would try to stay away from the plains. That's what I told him. Jerkiko shook his head. He then much like his sister vanished. I'll never learn nor understand how those raptors do it.

-Lilly Hunter

I slept up in the trees again. My back is all stiff from sleeping on hard surfaces but I'm not complaining about it. I looked around wondering where I was. I knew that I was near the river where the giant mother gator lived. I looked at my map and realized that I was somewhere near the unexplored areas. This area only lightly touched the plains but was close enough to the rivers. My only complaint, are those annoying bugs trying to get a chunk out of me. So far I'll still need to stay near the forest to gather food supplies. I'll take it Jerkiko knew this which was why he wasn't so aggressive as he usually is whenever I say I'm leaving for a couple of days.

-Lilly Hunter

I found a lonely building today. I went in trying to figure out what was going on. From the looks of the place nature took charge. Moss, spider webs, and other things are covering some of the weird stuff. As far as I can tell they're inventions. For what? Only heaven knows.

The place is real dim here. Looking at the place I've finally been able to find a map. It's hard to read but at least I can read it. It's nothing personal but after going to several places I find this place a little disgusting. In some yellowed liquid there are creatures in the jars that never reached development. What freaked me out the most about this place was finding a human skeleton near one of the corners of the building.

I'll never be able to tell how thankful I was that one of my relatives was a doctor. I went to his job once. So, it's pretty obvious that I'm tough on some things. I went down the stairs thankful that most of the stairs were carved on stone. I was kind of hoping to find the kitchen. Instead I found that some door was slightly a jar.

Looking inside I was really surprised to find the place full of raptors. I went behind one of the plants and listened to what they had to say. Even though I only understood half of what the raptors said I knew they were talking about me. Some said that I would tattle on them. Others said that I couldn't be that harmful. Some of them still argued that I had to be killed otherwise more humans would come. Then I heard Jerkiko hiss that as far as he could tell I was harmless. He also said I wasn't the type to get into arguments.

As quietly as I could I walked out. I didn't want to hear anymore. Now I understood why he kept following me. He wanted to make sure some other members of a different pack didn't hurt me. I climbed up one of the trees. I made myself a cozy nest. Then while I was waiting for the meeting to be over I wrote the whole tale. Don't ask why I would wait for someone to come. I guess the reason why I decided to wait was because I wanted to show my appreciation to what Jerkiko has been doing.

-Lilly Hunter

I dozed off. Honestly I think I must be terrible at surviving at this island. But then again I'm still alive aren't I. Mostly like a tired, tired person I decided to spent the night here. It's apparent that something came up. As far as I could tell another raptor from another pack was under a tree. Looking down I knew that whoever the person was, was also an alpha male of his pack. He changed into human form.

"You must be Lilly," said the ginger-haired leader.

Jerkiko and that guy are pretty different. This guy that I've met with has soft brown eyes and red hair. But it seemed as though he wanted to be friendly. But I wasn't completely sure.

"And if I was?" I asked suspicious of him.

The boy gave a bow. He then climbed up the tree. He stopped when he saw that I was getting ready to leap and make a run for it.

"Name's Kyle. Besides you smell like a human even with all the dirt and leaves rubbed on yah."

I glared at him.

"I happen to be a cousin of Jerkiko," he said as though knowing that I didn't trust him.

"You're a bit close to the lab. I know you were in there listening."

My face turned scarlet. There was no point in lying. But I did move away from him. Kyle didn't seem bothered by my moving. I then heard a hiss from underneath. I looked down to see Jerkiko. He was annoyed with me.

"Hey, cousin what's up?" said Kyle calmly.

"Besides the fact that you're too close to what's mine I'm good," snapped Jerkiko.

"I'm impressed cousin. Usually you don't care about humans. Especially when they're female."

I didn't like the way things are going. Something was going on. From what I've seen guys fight over my older sister I had a good idea what was going on.

"She went to my turf first. Back off," said Jerkiko.

Kyle moved closer to me. I moved away looking for a way to escape. I was shaking pretty bad. Cause from the look in Kyle's eyes I knew he wanted to take me. It was a deep gut feeling. When he moved closer I leaped off the branch and barely caught hold of another tree's branch. My heart was pounding.

The thing that scared me the most was the fact that after I leapt away the two of them started fighting against each other. I was shaking too much to move. Then seeing that there was some female heading towards the two of them. I knew that the female was trying to give Kyle some help. I gave a warning without thinking. She then charged towards me. I froze with fear. Then Jerkiko leaped at her. It was apparent that he was stronger than her.

Kyle left quickly along with his female friend. Jerkiko looked up at me. I heard some of the raptors coming. I jumped off the tree and raced away. I never knew I could run so fast. I then decided to go towards the truck. Running for all I was worth. Not stopping for anything. I reached in it. Locked it closing my eyes tightly. For several hours I stayed that way. The next day I didn't bother coming out. I don't care what anyone says. I may be a chicken but that doesn't take away the fear of what's outside one bit.

-Lilly Hunter

My food supply was running low again. Today I decided I'd just walk out. I found some fallen leaves and knew that they weren't poisonous I started rubbing myself. I didn't want to meet any raptors today. I gathered roots, berries and went to cheek the river to see what kinds of fish I caught. It wasn't much but I was thankful for what I got.

-Lilly Hunter

Jerkiko came by to check how I was. It's real strange that those two fought over me. I brought the subject up and asked why they did that. Of course, anyone who knows what guys are like didn't want to talk about it. It was just so annoying. You know? You want to know why but no one is giving you the answers. I gave up on the subject.

I started cooking some of the roots. I kept biting my lower lip to keep from laughing. Jerkiko looked disgusted that I was eating something entirely gross. That's his opinion. He went outside. From all the sounds he's making you'd think he was vomiting or something. When I finished he went back inside. He kept glaring at me as though I was the most annoying thing on the planet.

I asked why he was staring at me.

"Cause you still smell like that disgusting plant stuff you ate!" snapped Jerkiko defensively.

"Well I'm not the one who eats meat raw," I mumbled.

"What's wrong with that!" snapped Jerkiko.

"Cause it's your nature. Me, I'm as you said a weakling, and being such I need certain minerals that my body does not make naturally," I said, perhaps a little dryly.

Jerkiko left after that remark. I don't know what he's problem is but I felt as though I should leave this part of the area. For now anyways, this day would've gone better but for whatever reason Jerkiko acts as though I should know what's going on with him.

-Lilly Hunter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

The Corals

We'll I've found out about three days ago that the raptors have finally come to an agreement. As long as I didn't bother them nor disturb their traditions they'd leave me alone. After our argument I decided I'd just eat what was left of the supplies in the truck and whenever it was really low I'd leave. In the truck I've counted up to thirty-nine days. In my other hideout it was a different number. Of course counting on me would be anyone's worse mistake. That and I'm not very good at math.

I only went to the plains a few times but I was careful not to lose track of time like I did last time. Looking at the map I decided that I would look near the coral reefs. I did so. At first I was real nervous about leaving the shelter of the forest. Could you blame me? The forest was where I could hide easily. After I gathered the courage to move out of the forest I realized that the beach wasn't so bad. But I made sure that none of the predators were nearby. Looking one way I spotted a cave.

Becoming curious I climbed up to the cave. I was so thankful that my grandfather was a military man and that he had everyone of his young relatives learn how to survive. Even though I failed a lot on some of my grandfather's tests. He used to tell me that I was more likely to survive in the mercy of Mother Nature considering the fact that I depended on myself for a lot of things. Before he moved away he said that he wished that most people had my heart and desire to want to learn how to survive.

The cave was a place where it would've been a house if not for the fact that it wasn't man-made. But still I took its charm to heart. There was fresh water near the corners of the cave. Looking in one tunnels there was a herd of bats sleeping. They were bigger than my fists but I don't think they're dangerous. But otherwise this place was lovely. I then scratched one of the walls to count as day one for being here.

I felt something behind me. I leaped away and saw a giant bat. It was the size of a man. When I realized that it saw that I was very amusing I started to relax. The bat moved towards where the water was. Then more giant bats came. When they saw me they started to hiss at me. The one that spooked me made chirping noises. I knew right away that he was telling them that I wasn't a scientist.

The bat that made the chirping noises moved towards me. Gesturing its head to the outside of the cave. I knew it wanted me to go outside. I walked out. The next thing I know I was lifted of from the ground. I grabbed at the claws that were holding me. The bat flapped its wings. It flew to the other island easily. The air currents were very cold. I tried very hard not to shake from the cold but my clothes were thin and nearly worn out.

Seeing that the bat wasn't going to drop me I started climbing onto its back. I felt better being on its back than anywhere else. I knew the bat was strong. Why else was it able to carry me so far away? I started looking around. I spotted an island that was miles away. Then I saw that there was a nest. The bat landed in the midst of the huge nest that would've been good for a court room.

I slid down looking around. I turned around wanting to ask why it brought me here. But where the bat was standing was a boy who was probably a year or two older than me. He smiled at seeing my shocked face expression.

"Did you think only Raptors were only able to shape-shift?" asked the boy.

I gave a nervous laugh.

"Name's Luis," said the boy. "And you are?"

"Lilly," I replied.

"So you're the one that everyone is talking about," said the boy folding his arms smugly.

"Everyone?" I asked.

"Which pack are you in?" asked Luis.

"I don't know. I only know their leader is called Jerkiko," I replied.

Luis started laughing.

"Jerkiko was never the type to tell what was going on. Especially to new members of the island."

Before I could say anything Luis raised his hand.

"Did Hethea tell you what scientists did to the raptors?"

I nodded. Luis then sat down. Patted the ground.

"I'm going to bite. Even though I'm a vampire bat I'm not all that hungry," said Luis.

I froze. That was really comforting. Luis smiled.

"Or would you rather stand all day?"

I sat down besides him. Well not to the extent where it was considered close but near. Luis laughed.

"Did I scare you all the sudden Lillian?"

My face went red. No one has called me Lillian for ages. I really didn't like being called that.

"Please call me Lilly."

"Lilly then," replied Luis. "How're you enjoying the island?"

"It wasn't my idea to come here," I said honestly. "Some storm destroyed the boat I was on."

"Always the storm that makes people stranded on some island or another," said Luis.

"I'll take it my story isn't interesting," I said trying not to sound annoyed.

"I'm afraid so. But I am surprised that you lasted this long on the island."

I wasn't sure what to say on the subject. Frankly I didn't want to talk about the island.

"So, what're you doing so far away from you're pack?"

"Traveling," I said calmly. "I'd like to know where I could get different types of sources of food."

Luis rolled his eyes. He then looked over my body. I knew better than to say anything about it. So we were quite.

"Would it bother your…family if I visited here and there or would they rather I stayed away?" I asked wanting to know how the bats felt about my being there.

"I don't think they'd mind. Most of them are gossipers anyways. They like knowing what's happening in the real world," replied Luis.

I looked around. It was clear that now Luis was completely bored. He started to cover his eyes from the sunlight.

"Is there a cave nearby?" I asked.

Luis nodded and headed towards one of the caves. I quickly followed him. He turned to me smiling warmly. Which made me feel nervous.

"If you ever get tired of being around that Jerkiko your welcome to come here for a few days."

I nodded not wanting to say anything dumb or offensive. Luis looked at me for a long time. Then as though changing his mind shifted to cat form and flew away. Before I could shout for him to come back he was gone. I was so mad at myself for going into the cave. I didn't know what to do.

I tried climbing down that cliff but it was…inescapable for mere humans. I climbed back into the nest. I'm taking a wild guess that I'm going to have to wait until tomorrow.

-Lilly Hunter

The next day did come. I'm so stiff from sleeping on sticks. Luis isn't here yet. I hope that birdbrain hasn't thought of leaving me here all week.

-Lilly Hunter.

It wasn't until afternoon the Luis came. When he went into human form he smiled at me.

"Did you enjoy your night here?" he asked sweetly.

I glared at him. He only laughed. Then he crawled towards me. The scary thing was that I couldn't move. I knew I was under some sort of trance. He bit me. But I didn't feel it. I tried very hard to stay awake but you don't know how hard it is to stay awake when you're feeling tired. He pulled away with a sigh. The type of sigh that people have after they've had a good drink.

"You're mighty tasty Lilly," said Luis.

I jumped away from him. Like lightening he turned into a bat and carried me away. Then I was dumped in a river. I swam out drenched from head to toe. I glared at the departing bat. I didn't want to stay around to find him playing games with me. I raced to the truck and locked myself in it.

I'm still feeling dizzy from what has happened. That's not really surprising. I mean when something has sucked a lot of blood from you yeah you'd be tired. I hope no one has noticed my disappearance.

-Lilly Hunter.

Today I wrote on the map to avoid going to the caves. I still don't feel comfortable going there. I can get my fish elsewhere. I just need to find where is all. For now I'm sticking to the forest.

-Lilly Hunter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Broken glass

After about a week of staying in the truck I started going outside again. But I was wearier at looking upwards now. I mean, I'm not scared or anything, I'm just being careful now. Every now and then I'd touch where Luis sucked my blood. I don't know why but he made me think of a vampire. Only he's not at all charming, in my opinion.

I know to Jerkiko's disappointment I started traveling again. I went back to the plains listening to some of the strange creatures. I didn't feel like doing anything much. My food supply could last about a month as far as I can tell. I wasn't upset when I didn't see much but I was extremely careful.

The herds of triceratops have babies now. For fierce animals their young can be rather cute. From what I can tell there are about twelve females, having some plain look as their mothers, the females just play with each other. Now there are about three or four males that'll soon be bulls. I have to agree with Jerkiko about the triceratops. They're never quiet.

Had to stop a few times cause an unsettling silence came. I knew that meant some predator was nearby. I looked around. Quickly I hid myself underneath a branch that made me almost invisible. I looked just in time to see a pack of raptors slowly moving from the other side of the plains. I felt cold when I saw their leader. He wasn't Jerkiko. I remained hidden not wanting to draw any attention.

Jerkiko's pack came ready to defend their turf. The roars the leaders sent to each other wasn't at all pleasant. Oh sure I can say that easily when my ears are still ringing from what happened. From what I could tell the raptors of the other pack wanted me. Jerkiko of course refused. Then the leaders started to fight each other. Jerkiko won.

I'm not sure weather I should be glad or not. But I never told Jerkiko about what I saw in the plains. I left quietly to the river where the giant mother gator was. I knew the mother gator knew I was up in the trees. She growled letting me know not to go anywhere near her nest. I moved farther away from the nest letting her know that I got her message.

-Lilly Hunter

I was sleeping when I started hearing chirping noises. I jumped and looked at the nest. The eggs were hatching! The mother gator, Princess, started moving ashore. I saw some of her babies going into her mouth. People would've thought she was eating them when she really wasn't. I was startled when Jerkiko leaped next to me.

"What are you gawking at?" said Jerkiko.

I pointed at the nest. Jerkiko narrowed his eyes till he at last saw the nest.

"That's it?"

I looked back at the nest.

"You should see when my relatives hatch from eggs," said Jerkiko. "Covered in yoke, slime…"

I glared at Jerkiko. I was tempted to push Jerkiko off. But I decided to ignore him. After it appeared that the nest was empty I climbed down and started walking.

"You can't go to the plains anymore," said Jerkiko.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because the plains belong to another pack," replied Jerkiko seriously.

I nodded to show that I understood. After heading into the forest Jerkiko seemed to relax more.

"I used to go camping with my…grandfather who was the alpha male in my pack."

Jerkiko looked at me surprised.

"What's a grandfather?"

"A grandfather is someone who was the father of one of your parents," I said trying to explain within my best capabilities.

"Most old raptors don't live very long," said Jerkiko. "I guess I'm envious of you knowing you're parents and grandparents."

That kind of surprised me. Then as we were walking Jerkiko asked why I kept traveling. I told him that I couldn't exactly help it. I was a curious cat, as some might say. Jerkiko asked how Luis was. I guess my being silent told him that I didn't like him.

"He's that bad?" said Jerkiko teasingly. "Not a charming vampire."

"It wasn't my idea to meet him," I snapped.

I knew Jerkiko was teasing me but he reminded me that he was a lot like my sister when it came to teasing. Whenever I didn't like some guy that sister of mine would get the wrong idea. I wasn't surprised when Jerkiko singing.

"Lilly and Luis sitting in the tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

I jumped into my truck and shut the door. Jerkiko kept laughing till he left. For a raptor he sure didn't know when to keep his big mouth shut.

-Lilly Hunter

I couldn't go out today because of the T-rexes. How annoying is that! The only good thing is that I haven't had any visits from Jerkiko. For some reason I keep thinking that Jerkiko is somewhat jealous. I don't know why.

It seems as though some of the other packs want me badly. Lately whenever I hear roaring it's always raptors. The other reason I know this is because there have been a few times when I've heard whispering outside.

-Lilly Hunter

Jerkiko had a deep cut at the shoulder. I went over to see it. Jerkiko wouldn't allow me to. I didn't know where I got the strength from but after I leaped on him. Of course I lost but I managed to get some parts of Jerkiko's wound clean. The odd thing was that after I finished that little fight with Jerkiko. He kept trying to move closer to me. I kept moving away or I'd glare at him till he moved away.

After he kept rubbing on his wound, which drove me crazy, I grabbed some cloth. Jerkiko didn't move while I was cleaning his would. His eyes were closed.

"Your heart beats beautifully," said Jerkiko.

I knew my face turned red. He placed his hand around my neck. I knew he was looking for one of my blood vessels. When he found it he smiled. Softly he mimicked what he thought the sound of my heartbeat was. That really freaked me out. Then after I cleaned Jerkiko's wounds he got on his feet as though nothing happened. Then like lightening he left. I don't know why I bother hanging around Jerkiko.

-Lilly Hunter.

Jerkiko's sister came over. At first it was pleasant at first until she asked if I liked her brother. I wasn't sure if I could bring myself to answer that. My silence must've told her that I didn't really like him very much. But the thing that took me off guard was when she said the Jerkiko liked me but didn't know how to express himself in a way that I liked.

Both of us were very silent for sum minutes. Then we started talking about the weather. Of all the things to talk about! After my (comrade?) left I wasn't sure I liked the news of Jerkiko liking me. I mean, what's so special about me? But then again most people who ever liked me were very, very odd.

-Lilly Hunter.

I couldn't sleep because there were some raptors that didn't want me to be sleeping! I heard screeching outside that sounded like cats yowling when in a fierce fight. I didn't like the way things were going. For all I knew something was going on, but what?

-Lilly Hunter.

I don't know what's worse! The fact that Jerkiko lost in a fight and that there is a new alpha male! His sister begged me to hide Jerkiko until she was able to get the new alpha male appeased with the idea of Jerkiko still being part of the pack. Something tells me things aren't going to go entirely well.

I have to go. Jerkiko is waking up.

-Lilly Hunter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

In Hiding

I never thought I would feel this way. Helpless. That's one of the worst feelings in the world. No duh there. Ever since the defeat, or as I later found out, there were some pack members who conspired against their alpha. I guess not much has changed between human and beast. But that's my opinion.

For the past several hours I had to drag Jerkiko from one place to another. I managed to get rid of the pursuers. For a while at least. We're high in one of tallest trees. Where only a pack of T-rexes roam. From what I can tell they're elsewhere. I have to admit they don't have bad taste when in comes to getting their piece of land. High trees, so high you can see the whole island easily.

The sunset is so beautiful. So very peaceful. Even with all this trouble. The trouble I caused. The trouble that was bound to come to Jerkiko. Despite all that. There's this feeling of peace. It's like you know that things are going to be okay. I don't know why but that's how I'm feeling right now. I wish I had more to say but I'll need to move Jerkiko somewhere else again.

-Lilly

We're at the coast. Nowhere near Luis that's for certain. Jerkiko can walk now but not very well. His side is hurting. I told him to stay in the shade while I went to gather some food. I did that wondering how long it would take for me to get off this crazy island. How long? That was a good question but right now it made things seem like they were taking forever.

-Lilly Hunter.

I've been spending weeks working on a vessel, ship, or even craft if you want to be fancy. Jerkiko keeps saying it's stupid cause no one has the power to live on water. I rolled my eyes saying that we're not going to live on the ocean; we're going to the other island. Of all things Jerkiko moans. I ignored him mostly.

-Lilly

It took me forever to get Jerkiko to tell me what happened in the fight. I think there are some things he's hiding from me. But this is what I got. His cousin Kyle came unexpectedly by, with his pack. (Man, Jerkiko talks to fast!) Since there were too many for Jerkiko's pack to fight off they had a one-on-one challenge between the alphas. In Jerkiko's point of view he should've listened to his sister who was trying to tell him that some of the pack members didn't want him to be their leader anymore.

The first stage of the fight was for the champions to stand still looking at their foes. Waiting for one of them to make a move. They stood there for an hour or so. Some of the pack members hollering, hooting, screeching, and other noises to indicate their support for the alphas males. (I was wondering why those raptors were making so much noise) Then Kyle moved first.

That was when the battle began. Kyle tried to slit Jerkiko's throat. Jerkiko dodged from the stroke. At first it was only attack-then-flee tactic. Jerkiko managed to claw Kyle's tail badly. Then after Jerkiko defeated Kyle the second stage began to be fierce.

How Jerkiko described it, it was like two cats leaping at each other with their yowling and clawing and biting each other. Then they broke apart hissing at each other. Both of them were badly wounded. Then Kyle jumped onto Jerkiko. Jerkiko tried to get Kyle off but failed to do so. The heavy weight of Kyle's body made Jerkiko slip and fall. Before Jerkiko could leap on his feet Kyle bit him on the shoulder. Breaking his shoulder blade.

Before Kyle could kill Jerkiko. Heathea leaped over her brother's body. Kyle moved away purring. Jerkiko then told me that some years ago Kyle asked Heathea if she would be his mate. But his sister didn't accept. That was why it was thanks to his sister that he was still alive. At first he was silent. I knew he wasn't telling me about the pack members who betrayed him. He finally said that some packs would hide the loser till they were able to appease the new alpha. It was mostly where the new alpha wouldn't know where to look. Heathea heard the pack members tell where the secret place was.

Heathea raced to Jerkiko. Carried him to me. Well, you know the rest. She begged me to keep Jerkiko hidden until the new leader was appeased. I'm very doubtful about this. So is Jerkiko. He said that he and Kyle never got along as his parents had hoped. They were enemies from the day they met each other. And here I thought I had family problems.

-Lilly Hunter

I can't sleep. I keep thinking about if Kyle managed to find us what would he do? One of my nightmares was the he had his friends held me down while he murdered Jerkiko in front of me. The worst thing about the dream was the pain of being chopped to pieces didn't wake Jerkiko. In my dream Kyle said he was already dead. After the body was damaged Kyle turned to me and leaped onto me. Kyle's razor sharp teeth started to dig into the flesh of my neck sinking deeper and deeper. I jumped awake knowing that in that dream I was killed.

I wanted to cry out but didn't. I looked over to the other side of the room and found Jerkiko still sleeping. I tried going back to sleep but the only thing I got was nightmare after nightmare. Most of them I don't remember clearly. All I remember is that I was screaming for Kyle to stop. I looked around wondering what I should do. I curled up not wanting to go to sleep. But I was so tired. Dragging Jerkiko from one place to another.

-Lilly.

I jerked awake when I realized that I slept right through daylight. Jerkiko was awake. I asked as calmly as I could why he didn't wake me up. He said that he knew I was having trouble sleeping and didn't want to wake me up cause I needed the energy later on. I couldn't exactly argue with that reason. Yes, I was really tired. But there have been times at home where I didn't have a good nights rest for the finals yet managed to stay awake throughout the whole stinking day.

-Lilly

Ahhh! I blacked out! Jerkiko and I fell down into a pile of ferns and some small branches fell on top of us. I woke up finding that Jerkiko despite his wounds huddled up to me while I was gone! Of all things! I moaned when I woke up. When I looked over to see who was cuddling up to me I nearly screamed. Jerkiko covered my mouth thinking I really was going to scream. The amazing thing is I didn't scream!

"You were getting cold," whispered Jerkiko.

Then I realized that I was a little chilled. I looked down at myself. Everything was all right. I looked around and cursed. Why I cursed was because I realized that we were close to the mountains. Doctors said that I wasn't built to fight against the cold. I told Jerkiko some of this. He didn't look surprised.

"Come on we need to change course," I said trying to get up and picking Jerkiko up.

I nearly fell down. We moved away from the mountains. After we went somewhere close to the swamps I started to feel better. But my knees were shaking badly. Jerkiko pointed out a cave. I gladly carried the both of us inside. Once inside and putting Jerkiko on one of the walls…well my knees gave in. I was aching all over.

Jerkiko crawled close to me. I kept thinking that I was seeing one thing but then whatever I saw vanished. Jerkiko placed a finger on my lips.

"You're having a fever, Lilly."

"How can you tell?" I said.

"Your lips are blistered. Some of it anyways."

My head started to ache. I closed my eyes. Jerkiko was putting me in a recover position. Then everything went black.

-Lilly.

I woke up to find myself covered in dry ferns. We weren't in the cave anymore. I looked around and found Jerkiko was next to me.

"You were out for a couple of days," said Jerkiko.

I got up. I started to feel dizzy so I lay back down.

"I was worried you won't make it," Whispered Jerkiko giving me a tired smile.

He helped me sit up so I could eat some of the soup he made. I must've fallen asleep when I woke to find Jerkiko snoring next to me. It wasn't a bad snore but you could tell he was snoring. I fell asleep later on.

"Lilly, Lilly wake up," said Jerkiko shaking me gently.

"Huh? What is it?"

"We need to be moving. You're too weak at the moment to be walking."

Before I could make a remark on what he said. He picked me up like I was just a light sack of grain. I looked at his shoulder and found that it was healed. How long have I been out? I don't know how long Jerkiko walked but all I know is he walked much farther than I ever could.

He stopped, putting me down while his mind seemed far away, and looked back. I looked up at him.

"This was my home," said Jerkiko.

I tried looking behind him. I knew what it was like leaving something you've known all your life. Jerkiko turned and walked on. We were heading towards the driest parts of the island. Some people would've called it a desert. Before the sun went any higher Jerkiko found shade for us. He then said that we would have to sleep during the day and move at night. I was fine with it considering the fact that I was tired again! Imagine that! Being tired but you're being the one carried!

-Lilly

I can walk now. We're mostly traveling during the night zone. I've noticed a lot of differences in Jerkiko now. He's not as snobby as he was when he was with his pack. I don't know how many miles we've covered but it must be a lot cause I'm sleeping like a bear most of the time.

-Lilly.

Of all things! Jerkiko reads my diary! Even the bent pages even though he knew that I told him over a million times not to read. The first thing he asks if I really thought he was snobby. I knew my face was red. I walked away from him. Why on earth did he have to do that!

-Lilly

I'm still mad at Jerkiko.

-L.

Even though I didn't want to I had to ride on Jerkiko's back. Being a raptor he covered more ground than I ever could. When we stopped I said that I'd gather twigs for a fire. Jerkiko looked at me like I was crazy. I reminded him that I was human not a raptor. He shook his head. Raced off to hunt for food.

-Lilly Hunter

I started talking to Jerkiko again. Some of my anger at him subsided. Some of the cooked meat I saved for later. He shook his head (in human form mind you).

"I guess the reason why I started treating you different was because…well when you were real sick and you couldn't do anything for yourself…that reminded me that you were mortal."

I tried very hard not to be angry with him. I asked him what he meant. What caught me completely off guard was the fact that he simply said that he thought I was one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever met. My face is still red while I'm writing this. After about two hours of being quiet Jerkiko started acting like his old self. To be honest I kind of missed that.

-Lilly Hunter

We're out of the desert now. Hurrah! We're out of the desert! I'm going to say this again! We're out of the desert! Hurrah!

-Lilly

We're not exactly off this island. Jerkiko won't consider the idea of us swimming across to the second island. We can still see it. To me it looks like tall, tall mountains with thick jungles and my least favorite fogs. We've been here for a week now. I've walked around the beach and found some wood. I asked if a little boat would make him feel comfortable. Guess what? He glared at me like I was saying something no one should say.

While Jerkiko had gone off to get food, I went to work making axes, and spears. I really hate those movies that make making weapons look so easy! It took me days just to make one in the right shape! After getting used to the idea of making spears and other weapons I started to get better at it. I still have some scratches and cuts but at least I've some bandages, thankfully.

-Lilly

I think it's been about two or three weeks since we've been here. Jerkiko is growing restless. I know that Kyle is still looking for him. I don't like the idea of him finding us and trapping us on the beach where monsters of the deep blue are waiting to eat us.

I've been working on the sails. Tight crocheting isn't easy without a needle. Believe me. I've finally been able to get Jerkiko to agree to help me make the boat.

-Lilly

I can't believe it! It's been well over a year and six months since I've last seen my parents. I've written how many marks I did in some of my hiding places. A year and six months! Jerkiko laughed at my shocked expression upon my recent discovery. His only reply is that six more months will make it two years since I last seen my family.

-Lilly.

The boat is almost ready to be tested weather she's sea worthy. Hopefully she'll pass. Jerkiko keeps rolling his eyes. I named the boat Coco. Why? Well, mostly because the boat is made from coco trees. Jerkiko then said that the boat needs a better name. I changed it to Joey. After the smart remark I made he just laughed, rolling from side to side. I had my arms crossed the whole time he was laughing.

We tested Coco Joey. Dumb name but Jerkiko wouldn't agree to a good name even if the name slapped him on the face. The boat is sea worthy! That's what cheered me up. Of course Jerkiko had to be the funny guy and let so of the rope that took me hours to make. I made a jump for it and tried pulling the boat back to shore.

We heard some roars. Jerkiko told me to get onto the boat. He raced back to shore to get my stuff. In raptor form he raced into the water and swam to the boat. I grabbed him first. Pulled him out of the water. Looking at the beach I saw Kyle roaring. He tried swimming but then turned back.

I looked at Jerkiko. His face was pale. I looked at the ocean and saw some sharks. I pulled up the sails. Thankfully the wind moved us closer to the island. Jerkiko was glad that I made a fishing pole. I caught several fish for him. I think he likes fish better than anything he's eaten before.

-Lilly

"Land ho," I shouted.

My outburst made Jerkiko nearly jump off the boat. I was laughing so hard that I nearly lost my balance. We started paddling closer to land. We had some troubles with some of the sea monsters but most of them were fish eaters. I'm more familiar with land dinosaurs than the sea ones.

-Lilly

We've made it. Jerkiko and I pulled the boat to shore. I had to sit down cause Jerkiko got down on his knees and started to kiss the ground. We walked around the island. As far as we could tell there weren't any fences like the first island. Jerkiko smiled.

"This I could get used to," said Jerkiko arms over his head.

I had to agree. Of course I told him that we still needed to find food and shelter.

"You just had to ruin this precious moment didn't you," he mumbled.

I laughed and walked past him.

-Lilly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Found out

I don't know exactly what came over Jerkiko but after we landed on the island he started acting…well not like himself, somewhat. The first day we were on the island Jerkiko left saying that he was going to find food. I knew he was capable to take care of himself. So I wasn't worried. But during his hunting he only came back once. Today he left. Hadn't seen him for hours.

-Lilly

Second day: of being on the island. I've no idea what people call this island so I'm calling it Briar Island. Jerkiko still isn't here. For whatever reason I keep checking on the other island. No one is coming from there. That's something I'm thankful for.

Yesterday I found some van that some blockhead left months ago. It was clean but severely dusty. When I mean "severely" I mean that it's so dusty that you can barely tell what's what in the van. I found some useful things in the van. I walked around to see if there was anything else I was missing. I nearly screamed. There was a dead body. I raced away. Hid behind a rock shaking.

I then told myself that a dead person couldn't do anything to be. I walked back to the van and found a shovel. Thankfully there were some gloves. I put the gloves on and started digging a grave for the dead guy. I mostly used the shovel to bury the guy without touching him. I spent most of today burying the man. I've been gathering big rocks to mark the grave.

I'm writing all this down even though I'm mostly tired. I'm glad Jerkiko left some meat for me to cook and store for later. I'll write more when I find out more about this island.

-Lilly Hunter

Third day of living on the Briar Island: I've found out more about the dead guy. His name was Dr. Keller who's famous for writing books about science. The only book I have that he's written is his comic about how creatures lived on different planets. He's not only famous for being a scientist but he's also famous for his comics. I feel sad that he had to die without anyone knowing about it. Luckily I found his body before anything could eat it.

I went into his van again. At first I jumped when I heard a buzzing sound. Then I realized I was being silly. It was only the radio.

"Dr. Keller, come in. Dr. Keller are you there over."

My heart was pounding so fast I didn't know what to do. Slowly I picked up the radio from off the ground. I knew how to use the radio I just wasn't sure how well I could communicate.

"H-hello?" I said over the speaker.

"Who's is this? Over."

"I-it's Lilly. I mean Lillian Hunter, over," I said still feeling shaky.

There was silence at the other end. I thought I pushed the wrong buttons.

"Lillian, do you know where Dr. Keller is?" asked a different voice.

I knew this person was trying to be calm. I think it helped a lot. I described the dead man and found out that he really was Dr. Keller. I shook my head sad to bring the bad news.

"I found his body some days ago," I said trying hard not to move so much.

"Lillian, are you saying that Dr. Keller is dead."

"Yes."

"When did you find his body?"

"Two days ago around the back of his van," I replied.

"Was anyone else there?"

"No not to my knowledge," I replied.

"Lillian, how long have you been on the island exactly?"

"About a year and six months last I checked."

"Listen to me Lillian. You need to stop visiting the van. Dr. Keller wasn't alone. He was with a man under the name of Jack Loner. He's a murderer who's wanted by several countries."

I started to shake.

"I hear you over and out. Will you be sending help?"

"Yes, we've enough evidence that there are other stranded people. It'll be a few weeks. Can you last that long?"

"Yes," I replied.

I heard a loud crash outside.

"I gotta go I think you know who is coming," I whispered to the speaker.

I turned off the radio. Thinking better of it I took it with me. I quietly went under one of the tables. A man that the lady on the radio described to me came into the van. His clothing was almost to the point of turning into rags. My heart was pounding. I knew it was irrational to think that someone could hear the pounding of your heart but that's how I felt. I watched the man closely. He opened a fridge a pulled out a bottle. I had to assume that it was beer.

He sucked the whole thing dry. Then he pulled out another bottle and drank the whole thing too. Then he walked over to a chair. I waited till he was done. All the while he kept muttering that he knew Keller was still alive. I felt sick listening to this man talk about how he was going to kill his partner again. I closed my eyes praying that this man would fall asleep. Eventually the man did fall asleep. He was snoring so loudly that you could tell that he was gone.

Slowly I crawled out of the window. With the radio in my arms I raced to where the craft was. I quickly moved it so the man couldn't find it easily. I then walked several miles away from the beach. Looking around I found some tall trees. I climbed onto them hoping that they'll conceal me for the moment.

-Lilly

Fourth day: I nearly screamed when I heard the man coming. Saying all kinds of vulgar words I never knew existed. I watched him from the treetops thankful that the leaves and the shadows were hiding me. That man was real dumb. While he was walking he was carrying his bottle of beer. I have never felt so thankful in my whole life.

-Lilly

Fifth day: I don't know why I bother keeping track of the days. I mean there were times were when I thought the coast was clear I climbed down the tree. I crawled to my campsite taking away food, clothing, and the radio to the tree. I quickly but quietly raced to the tree I was hiding in. Several times I went in complete different directions making sure that I wasn't being followed. I know I'm going to spend the whole day keeping an eye on Jack.

-Lilly

Sixth day: Hadn't slept that well. I'm moving to a different tree.

-Lilly

Seventh day: Jerkiko is back! I was so glad to see him. Without meaning to I gave him a hug. Jerkiko was surprised at my reaction at him being back. I then explained why. After I told him what happened he looked grim. He then told me that he found a place that'll be safe for a while.

We took the things from the tree. Jerkiko changed into his raptor form. I climbed on and we raced away. When we reached the spot that Jerkiko was talking about it was halfway across the island. I knew that we were miles away from Jack.

-Lilly

Ninth day: I've finally been able to make the radio work. The same lady that was on the radio earlier was relieved to find out that I was all right. Her name is Sarah Morse. When she found out about Jerkiko (I only mentioned him as a person) she then said that she would make sure the helped arrived. Jerkiko tried talking to Sarah.

I had to keep from laughing cause he said that she was the oddest thing he's ever seen. He thought the radio was Sarah. Thankfully Sarah explained about how radios work. Jerkiko rolled his eyes at me. I kept looking around getting this sick feeling that we were being watched.

-Lilly

Evening: Jerkiko knows that I'm feeling tense. Since the radio was off he wasn't worried about me. But he did seem to be thinking of something. Before I could ask him anything he leaped onto his feet and left. I sighed knowing that he was expecting me to move in case this place wasn't at all safe. It was faintly similar to Jackiko's homeland.

-Lilly

Tenth day: I found a cave. Jerkiko made sure that it was safe. No bats that could shape-shift in humans. That's a relief. I gathered some ferns and leaves to make a nest. One for myself the other for Jerkiko. I look forward to a good night's sleep.

-Lilly

Eleventh day: I woke up to find that Jerkiko was huddling close to me. He scared me by sleeping with his eyes open. I wanted so much to get away from him. Jerkiko held onto me tightly. Not too tightly though. I had to wait until he woke up.

I then asked him why he did that. He explained by simply saying that he just wanted to make sure Jack didn't kidnap me while he was sleeping. I knew my face turned a deep shade of red.

-Lilly

I think it's been around the second week of being here. Jerkiko found Jack walking smelling real nasty. I explained that Jack was drunk and what people did when they were drunk. Jerkiko rolled his eyes and said that he was heading towards T-rex territory.

I wasn't sure if we should let the man get killed. Jerkiko reasoned that if we tried to save him then he would try to kill us.

"As a way of showing his gratitude," said Jerkiko twirling.

I almost told him that he should stop twirling cause he kid of looks like a girl doing that. He does have long hair after all. The funny thing is that while he had long hair I have short hair. That one of the few things that helps remind me how different we are.

-Lilly

I screamed when Jack jumped out and tried to grab me. I ran for all I was worth. Of course I could tell he was behind me because of his vulgar breath. I tripped and was knocked out. Quickly I grabbed some ropes and tied him. Hands behind his back and legs tied tightly. I never want to see what Jack is like when he finds out that his prey got away.

-Lilly

The radio went off. It was only a song. Jerkiko didn't know how to react to the strange sounds. I took his hands and started dancing. I showed him a few steps of some dance moves I knew. At first Jerkiko was reluctant to dance until he started to see that I was enjoying myself. That was until Jack started cussing us out. We glared at him. Jerkiko did most of the glaring.

-Lilly

Jack almost tried to kill me. He managed to use a rusty knife to get lose. Jerkiko changed form and attacked Jack. Then I raced away hearing T-rexes coming. Jerkiko had enough sense to follow me. We managed to race away. I was shaking pretty bad. After going over my fright Jerkiko said that we should go back and see what damage was done.

Jack was killed. Looking around the T-rexes left the camp in complete mayhem. Jerkiko said that the radio was the only thing that survived the attack. I'm glad that it did otherwise we wouldn't know if or even when help will be coming. I later found out that one of the reasons why Jerkiko made any comment about the radio surviving was because he was hoping we'd start dancing. He's a queer thing sometimes.

-Lilly

We've just found a cave surrounded my giant trees. I'm like one of the happiest people alive!

-Lilly

P.S. I know I'm supposed to feel bad for Jack but I really don't. That's the scary thing. Maybe it has something to do with being in the wild for so long.

-Lilly Hunter


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Goodbye

Of all things! We run out of food! When I say we I mean I, me, and myself. Yes, I'm sounding selfish but I haven't seen Jerkiko since we found Jack's body. So far fishing hasn't been going all-that well. Just imagine it. I'm allll alone! More than once I kicked the sand just because I could. I've been making myself busy. But even when I'm busy I'm bored. How can I spell it out? I'm going to die of boredom!

-Lilly Hunter

Believe it or not I screamed. Nothing. The flying lizards stopped talking. I don't know what I'm going to do today. But I know I'm going to think of mean tricks when Jerkiko comes back. If he ever comes back…

-Lilly

Okay. I was a bit crazy hours ago. I'm cool now. I was just so bored. I spent the rest of the time drawing cartoons on the sand. I drew cartoons of teachers that got on my nerves. Hey, a lot of people do that. I just do that at home and leave the pictures in my room. I'd have to say ten percent of my drawings were annoying teachers, fifty percent my annoying sister, twenty percent of annoying classmates, and twenty percent of how annoying life can be. I know its one hundred percent. That's the percentage of all the drawings I did. Most of them are stick people. I know people can draw better than that but that's how I let out some steam when certain people cause it.

Blah, blah, and blah. I bet that's what people would think if they read this. Okay…too negative. I guess I miss my family cause it's been forever since I've seen them. I've been feeling excited since I found out that soon there would be a rescue party coming and I'd see my relatives at last. Here's the worst curse to ever be bestowed upon. I miss my older bratty sister! Anyone who knows me wouldn't believe me.

I started drawing places that I've been trying to remember. There are times where I remember things as clear as the bell. But other times, aahhhh, I couldn't remember anything even if my life depended on it! I erased the drawings of Jerkiko being caught in traps. I thought I might start drawing something. I don't know what but I'm just going to let my hands do the work. I'm feeling the power of inspiration taking over.

-Lilly Hunter

Guess what I drew? I drew monsters. Bony. Pure evil. I've spent hours drawing just one vampire. I've read some book on vampires. I thought of drawing a vampire in the most ugliest way I could think of. Then I erased it. I didn't mind destroying my artwork. At least I've got my sanity back. I almost lost my cool there.

-Lilly Hunter

I woke up to find Jerkiko back in his nest that he made a week ago. He's a lot paler than when I last saw him and I don't know what's wrong with him. I placed a blanket over him. He didn't stir when I touched him. He's really tired. I'll ask what's wrong tomorrow.

-Lilly.

I asked Jerkiko if he was okay. All he did was sigh. Lately he seems spacey. I don't really know what to do. I then said that I'd be right back after fishing. He didn't move. I went over to the boulders. I know something's bugging him but I don't know how to approach this issue.

-Lilly.

I was shivering cold from falling into the water. Something was dragging me down. I kicked it. I swam to the surface and screamed. Then I was dragged under water again. I almost gave up until I felt someone grabbing my arms. I don't know how but I managed to swim with what little strength I had. When we reached the surface I was panting. I looked over to see Jerkiko. I don't know why but I saw that there was relief in his eyes. There was something different about his eyes. Then I blacked out.

I woke up hours later. I saw Jerkiko sitting on one of the rocks. I slowly walked over to him.

"Thanks," I said weakly.

Jerkiko looked over at me. He lifted me onto the rock he was sitting on. I didn't need to be told that he was scared for me after I screamed. For a while he leaned his head against my shoulder. I looked up to see a full moon. It made everything look like day only everything was in sliver.

"Jerkiko?" I said wanting to ask him something.

"I'm not Jerkiko anymore," replied Jerkiko softly.

Before I could say anything he told me the reason why he had been gone for several days. He said that there were some raptors who had "revolutionized" into humans. For good. Jerkiko said that he was human now because he gave up his raptor skin and he destroyed it. I was kind of surprised and then he said that he didn't want to talk about it now. I know some people would like to know how it happened, the transforming thing, but now isn't a good time to override someone's privacy.

-Lilly.

After a couple of days "Jerkiko" started talking more. I then asked what he should call himself. He asked what kind of name I liked. I said that I wasn't good at picking names.

"C'mon let's see what name you can come up with."

"Rupert?"

He gave me a funny look.

"I told you I wasn't good at picking names."

He rolled his eyes.

"That's because you weren't trying hard enough."

"Elijah?"

"Too religious."

"Alex?"

He shook his head again. All I did was blurt out Samuel. He liked it so we, mostly me, called him Sam. It's going to take me awhile before I'm used to calling him Sam.

-Lilly Hunter.

I'm starting to wonder if I should chase Sam (Jerkiko) cause he's bugging the heck out of me. Imagine, I missed him --

That stupid boy took my book! I grabbed it back before he could read any of it. I know my face is all red because I can feel it. It feels like it's on fire.

-Lilly

Sam asked if I could teach him some things about the place I lived in. I tried telling within my best capabilities what living among humans is like. When he asked some questions I got a little bashful about the subject. One moment it was friendly then we'd be in an argument on how things were. It's clear that we've been raised differently. But I've told him the basics of what would be expected of him. I also told him that he would need a last name. He groaned. I told that it was one of the few ways for people to be able to tell the difference between one family and another. He stuck with Stone as a last name. Sam Stone. That's not bad.

Out of nowhere Sam told me why he gave up being a raptor. He said that he wanted to be with me. But he knew how people would be like if they found out what he really was like. I must've blushed cause after the outburst he grabbed me and kissed me. I was kind of dazed for sum minutes. I shook my head. Almost every time I look at him I blush. I said that I was shocked. Sam only smiled.

Honestly, I haven't the slightest idea what to do about this. I asked how long we've been here. We've been here for five months. One month and that'll make it about two years since I've seen my family. I don't know what it'll be like. I can imagine coming home and things being back to normal. That's just wishful thinking. I know nothing will ever be the same as the day when I got on that ship. That storm that made me stranded on this island. I think Sam knows what I'm thinking. But, I think I'm gonna miss this place. I've grown used to this place.

-Lilly.

Not even a week has gone by. A rescue party came. When the captain asked who we were I told them my name. Sam said that his folks died on the island years ago. He grew up on the islands. He wasn't lying. We, mostly Sam, kept looking back at the island. I kept throwing up. Of all things! I thought I was used to the open seas. Apparently I'm not.

-Lilly

I've been sick most time. But the odd thing is that Sam would stay with me whenever I was awake. Telling me that things would get better. He's starting to read thicker books. There have been a few times he's asked how to pronounce certain words. It's like we're friends somehow. Not just knowing each other. We've been through a lot of "crap" together. Just today he started reading to me so I'd fall asleep. The funny thing is I did. I fell right off to dream land. Get this it was mostly a historical book that had dates of things that happened long ago.

-Lilly

I felt better today. I asked Sam if he could help me walk on deck. I wanted to see the ocean. (I can't exactly use sea with the last sentence cause it'd be totally weird. See the sea. You see what I mean!) It was such a slow process but we managed to make it to the top. The salty air felt so good to me. I closed my eyes remembering. How my father used to take my sister and I on a boat trip. Sam asked why I was crying. I had tears in my eyes remembering that before I left, that my parents were going to divorce each other. It hurts me badly. I ran away cause I didn't want to face the ordeals.

I remember that the week before I ran away. It was in the middle of the night. My parents were arguing again. My hands held onto the stair rail. Just watching their shadows. Yelling. I raced back to my room not wanting my parents to know what pain I was feeling. I told Sam about how in some packs there were fights. Fights that was so bad that the pack would split into twos. Starting with the leaders. I told him about how the week before I was going to be sent to my older sister for the summer that my parents were going to divorce.

He asked how I felt about it. I said that I felt betrayed. They weren't thinking about how I'd handle their divorce. If they really didn't like each other why marry in the first place? Then I said that they've probably broken up while I was gone. Sam then said that if my parents cared about me they'd still be looking for me. He hugged me. Hearing his heartbeat was comforting. I've never told anyone how I felt. Frankly it's been a long time since I told anyone how I was really feeling.

Then the captain told me that my family was on the phone. I was stunned. Numbly I took the phone in my hands.

"Honey, Lillian is that you?" said my mother.

I tried to speak but nothing would come out.

Then my father was on the phone. My sister was on the phone. I broke into tears. Sam patted my shoulder. Then I calmed down enough to tell my family that I was okay, I also told them that a friend of mine I found stranded on the island was coming home with me. I almost forgot how my parents were having a divorce until I hung up. Then I was sad again. Sam carried me to my cot.

"It's going to be okay," said Sam.

I sighed. He then said that I'd never know until I got there. I closed my eyes thinking that hard times were coming.

"Lilly, if you need anyone to talk to you can always talk to me," said Sam.

I looked at him.

"You've changed a lot," I said.

He gave me a smile. Kissed me on the forehead. He left so that he could work more on his reading and grammar. I don't know what to do most of the time now.

-Lilly

I spent the whole day naming off some of the sea animals we saw. The captain let me into the shark cage. I was so scared at seeing some of the sharks. I kept telling myself to be calm. Then when I went up on deck Sam teased me saying he was so jealous.

"You could talk a shark into not eating you," said Sam arms crossed.

I rolled my eyes knowing that he was just trying to get a reaction.

-Lilly

I looked at the beginning of my journal. Man! I'm such a chatterbox! On and on I wrote things that have happened. Now I just don't write as much as I should. Sam just laughed at my face expression when he found out why I was writing now. He asked the captain how long it'd be before we got to shore. The captain said by daybreak if the weather stays fair.

While in my room Sam went in and then told me why he gave up being a raptor. (Again. Maybe he thinks that I was shocked so badly that I don't remember exactly what he said) He said that knowing his cousin he would be spared, but would also be beaten until he couldn't defend himself anymore. It was Sam's pride that made him leave his pack, not only that but the life he knew. Sam said that he didn't want to disgrace his family. I kind of figured that. What surprised me was when he took my hand.

I'm used to him being rough. Kind of. Sam then said that he was going to try to work in the strange world he was going to enter into. I gave a smile. I told him that learning how to live in a city wouldn't be easy cause of what people expected out of you. I think Sam was just trying to put on a brave face. He said that he still was going to try. Before he left he hugged me and said that he would always be with me no matter what. I don't know what to make of it. Ether he's kidding me or I just can't believe it.

-Lilly

I saw a sea gull. Confound that annoying creature! It took my last French fry! I know that those birds mean that there's land ahead but still! My last French fry! It couldn't bother taking the food I didn't like. Sam just rolls his eyes.

"You're being so dramatic," He said shaking his head.

I'm both excited to see my family. But I'm also nervous. I looked behind me to see if Sam was still in his favorite chair. He vanished. That didn't surprise me much. I looked over to where more and more sea gulls were appearing. Land was coming. I still can't believe it. Here I am coming home from some of the craziest islands that some rich guy made trying to bring a child's dream to life.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked to see Sam smirking. What was he thinking now? His smirk became a smile. His brown eyes looked right through me. That's what it felt like. I noticed that he had his hands behind his back. I lifted my eyebrow at him. He knew I was wondering what he was doing.

"Lilly, would you like to be my girlfriend?" asked Sam.

I was surprised. I mean I knew he liked me but I didn't think he would ask me to be his "girlfriend." He opened the box to reveal a collection of pearls. I looked at him surprised. He then told me that he thought that I would be mad at him for being gone for so long. While he finished burning his skin he went to a river that had oysters. He carefully opened each one of them to gather pearls for me. It took him a long time to put them together to make a bracelet. I looked at his hands and saw some healed scratches. I took his hand saying that he should've told me.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," replied Sam.

"I'd be honored to be your girlfriend. Even though you are annoying sometimes."

"That's what I'm here for," said Sam smiling.

After waiting for some minutes we were on land. As soon as my foot touched the ground everything felt weird. First I was swaying from one side to another. I nearly fell down. Sam and I were struggling to get our land legs back. Sam teased me saying that I looked like a sea monster that just got onto land trying to walk on two legs. I glared at him. Before I could say anything I was in a group-hug. My mother was hugging me so tightly I was surprised that I was still breathing.

Then after the hugging was done I introduced my family to my boyfriend Sam Stone. Sam being the charming guy he is gave a bow saying that he was pleased to meet my family. Of course my sister gave me this weird look. I told my parents and my sister that I met Sam on one of the islands. My mother wouldn't let me go. I don't really blame her cause she thought I might disappear if she let go of me.

My father shook Sam's hand. They then asked him if he would like to join them for dinner. My father said that there was a big surprise waiting for me. I looked at Sam. He shrugged to show that he had no idea what was going on. So, we went to one of the police station places. Almost everyone I knew from school was there. A lot of them I didn't recognize because they've changed so much. But the biggest surprise I received was meeting Dr. Grant face to face.

If I had been a girly girl I would have passed out. Dr. Grant knew I was shocked to have met him. Shaking his hand. He shook Sam's hand too. Then everyone had me tell how things happened. I told most of the story of how I got stranded on the island. But when I reached the part of how I met Sam. Sam started arguing with me about how things happened. I think everyone was surprised that we were boyfriend and girlfriend. Sam then concluded the story by giving his shortest and most famous speech this year.

"Anyways, we've survived. Here we are, eating these strange foods. Being around weird people. And me being with my special girlfriend," said Sam, turning to me. "What's you're name again?"

I rolled my eyes.

"A toast to surviving," said Sam raising a glass with red wine in it.

I'm surprised that my parents allowed me to drink wine. Of course my father made sure that it didn't have alcohol in it. I know one thing. I prefer soda to wine. Soda doesn't burn my throat as easily as wine. Sam tried it and nearly choked on the wine. He leaned over to me.

"Do I have to drink this stuff?"

"No. You can drink water if you want."

"You're not drinking your wine."

"Wanna drink it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It tastes terrible," mumbled Sam.

I smiled, "Well that's something we can agree on."

When someone asked how old Sam was he said the he was eighteen. I glared at him. I thought we agreed that we would stick to him being the same age as I am. But then again people would want to adopt him. So I didn't argue with Sam about it.

-Lilly


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Back to School

I now officially hate school. People think that because I've been on the islands has made me forget what it means to be civilized. Brother! Here's the worst thing. The pressure is on me. But Sam just ignores it. It must be a guy thing. But a lot of girls have been trying to get at him. I can trust Sam to say no to them. The problem is that those gnats can't seem to take the clue that he's not interested in them. Even teachers have been doing this to me. They talk slowly to me. Today I talked back to the teachers slowly like they're the ones who're dimwits.

"I think I understand that you think I am stupid." (Imagine that being said slowly)

The teachers were surprised that I responded the way I did. I said that if they'd treat me like a regular student I wouldn't be treating them like dimwits (even though they are dimwits). But the only thing that seems to be helping me through school is lunch. Sam and I have the same lunch shift. 3rd shift. We started learning sign language so that "nosy" people wouldn't get into our business. I told him that I'm really annoyed with the teachers treating me like I'm the "missing link."

"What do you mean by 'missing link'?" signed Sam.

"People have been trying to find a similarity between apes and man."

Sam gave me a weird look.

"I think they're the ones who're stupid not you."

"Thanks. But you and I will have to get used to those people cause there are more of those people in this world than the smart ones."

Sam shook his head.

"Hey, Sam," said one of the popular girls sitting next to him.

Sam ignored her.

"Here she is again. Doesn't that girl know I'm not interested in her?" he signed to me.

"That would be Abigail. She doesn't take 'no' for an answer."

"Obviously."

"What's wrong with him? Is he deaf?" asked Abigail.

"I'm not deaf," replied Sam.

"Well why didn't you respond to me?"

"I didn't hear you. My girlfriend is a English freak when it comes to spelling."

Abigail looked at me shocked.

"She's your girlfriend!" said Abigail.

Sam glared at her. I knew that look well enough to know that he was mad.

"You got a problem with that?" said Sam in a cold voice.

"No," whimpered Abigail.

Abigail got up and left. Sam looked at me.

"Do you think she's got the message?" he signed.

"Yes, but knowing her she's going to try to get you to break up with me."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"If she thinks I'm dumb enough to do that, she's got another thing coming. I know that hitting girls is considered a bad social standard here. But I know ways on telling a girl I'm not interested."

"That's kind of what I'm afraid of." I signed back.

Lunch was over. Sam quickly gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"For luck, Lilly." Signed Sam.

"Thanks."

Abigail tried to the silence treatment with me. I could care less. Then she tried talking to her friends about how bad I was. I was thankful that someone pointed out that I'd been stranded on the island for a year.

"How could you possibly know how bad she is if she hasn't been in school?" asked a chubby girl.

The chubby girl is Jane Bergs, nickname Ms. Professor. Everyone calls her Ms. Professor cause she's a whole lot mature than the rest of the girls in my class. She's famous cause she's been known to be wise and seems to know things that most of us don't. I like her cause she's not so judgmental. Jane is also known as a really cool person cause she's outgoing. Something I wish I could be like.

Thankfully Abigail knew to keep her mouth shut. Jane is known to chew people out. She can say things that not many of us noticed about people. If she's mad enough she can easily destroy someone's reputation. What I admire about Jane is that she's not afraid to stand up against the popular girls. She's made it clear since the first time she started going to school. Most of her life she was home-schooled. Some minutes later Jane went to my side. I knew that it was her way of saying that if anyone dared tried to say anything while she was around she'd find a way to make him or her pay.

-Lilly Hunter

I looked over at Jane.

"Why'd you do that?" I whispered to her. "About yesterday."

Jane looked at me.

"Because the way they talk makes me annoyed. You'd think these girls would grow up. But it's pretty clear they're gonna to do that kind of stuff down to their graves."

"Do you have another reason?"

"I know you're not stupid. How else did you survive as long as you did?"

"Thanks," I said, glad that at least there was someone who knew a smart person when they saw one.

"Just for clarification. Is Sam your boyfriend?"

I nodded. I think she had a look of disappointment. Then she shrugged.

"I was kind of hoping I could ask him out. But I can see why he'd rather hang out with someone he's familiar with."

I was kind of surprised. Most girls wouldn't exactly say they were interested in some guy.

"So, what was it like living on those islands? I can bet that it wasn't an everyday gig."

I nodded.

"What would you like to hear?" I asked.

"Whatever you want to talk about."

I started talking about the plants and the animals on the island. Jane made a few comments here and there but mostly she listened. I then told her that Sam didn't feel comfortable about me talking about how we met without him being there. She nodded.

"I can respect that. Even though I don't understand it. But I'll respect that."

I was glad that Jane was interested in me. I guess in some ways it was considered an honor to have Ms. Professor interested in being friends with you. Cause she's known to defend her friends fiercely. She also teaches her friends how they can defend themselves without their fists. I once heard someone say that Jane describes herself as a dragon. I then asked her why she described herself as a dragon.

She told me that in some countries they're known to be the most powerful creatures. In others they're known to be the wisest, and when they favor someone they try to make them a better person. I started to figure out that Jane doesn't jump into your life and suddenly becomes friends with you. She watches to see what the person is like. It usually takes about three months, before she starts hanging around the person. I knew right then that she's wondering if she should befriend me. I asked her why she was interested in me.

"One I don't like Abigail and her snotty attitude. Two, I think I can safely talk to you about some scientific stuff, like the big bang and other stuff like that. Three, I know that you're smart and I'd like to prove to those teachers that you can handle some things just fine."

"You make it sound like its business," I remarked.

"That's because I talk like a business person. It's kind of habitual for me."

"What does "habitual" mean?" I asked.

"I believe it means force of habit last I check. Thanks for reminding me of my fourth reason why I like you."

"What's that?"

"When you don't know something you let others know about it. Most people want to cover up the fact that they don't know everything."

"That's just plain dumb."

"Thank you! Finally someone who understands me," said Jane. "I'll talk to you later."

Yep, Jane is thinking about adding me into her collection of friends. But then again I think it'd be great. She's not like other girls. She doesn't get dirt on them. I guess that's why she's on the cool list. Boys say she doesn't play game with guys. People say she tries not to find fault with other people. I went home with Sam with a smile on my face. I told him in sign language about Jane.

"She sounds powerful."

"She is! She knows how to talk to teachers. I never thought she'd consider me of all people!"

"From what you've told me I think she wants something. But she's approaching it in a way that most people don't."

"What? I don't have anything that she'd want. Besides you being my boyfriend."

"You mean to say that she likes me too!"

He slapped himself on the face.

"I told her you were my boyfriend. She said it was cool."

"I wonder what she wants."

I shrugged shaking my head to let him know I didn't know either.

-Lilly Hunter

Today I found out Ms. Professor has 3rd shift too. She spotted me signing with Sam.

"Sign language. Cool," said Jane moving towards us. "You wouldn't mind if I sit here would you?"

I shook my head. Later on some of Jane's other friends joined us. Some of them were from different levels (I mean in social groups. You know nerds, gothic, cool kids, and a few popular kids). They started talking about different things. I was shocked that Jane was talking from one person to the next. She then started talking to me.

"I know you want something from me," I stated.

I got nervous after Jane lifted her right eyebrow. What was she going to do?

"Yeah I guess I want something from you."

"Which is?" said Sam, feeling nervous too.

"Well since you and Sam survived the island I want to know how you'd survive the island. I'm kind of interested in survival stuff. And it's in case it happens to me or my family and I."

We both sighed in relief. Jane smiled. It was a friendly smile that had some understanding.

"I know. A few of my friends were scared of me when I started talking to them. You don't have to worry about me getting dirt on you. Besides what goes around comes around, right?"

"Right," I replied.

I realized that everyone at the table stopped talking. They were listening to us. Jane must've noticed that I wasn't comfortable so she started talking to her friends about movies that were coming up. Sam looked at me surprised. After lunch was over Jane said that she'd talk to me about how to catch up on my schooling.

"And Sam too?"

Jane nodded, "Later."

"Now I see why you were making a big deal about her," whispered Sam. "Very influential."

I nodded. Sam hugged me then left me. I knew that he was doing that to let me know that he wasn't going to leave me for another girl. I think I must be getting lucky.

-Lilly Hunter

Jane gave me a list of books to read. She whispered to me that they help in Science and History. Sam asked if there were any books about math. She shook her head. Then she said that her dad was good at math.

"I'll try to get my dad to write notes and explain how certain math problems work."

Jane was known to help her friends with whatever subjects they were struggling in. When she didn't know the subject she'd look up some movies or books about them and give them to her friends. If there was one thing that I liked about Jane, it was the fact that she wanted to make sure that her friends were doing okay in school.

"Jane, how come you help your friends?" asked Sam.

"Because I believe in being loyal to my friends. Also if our friendship ends I can go on knowing that I left my friends who have some skills in surviving in the real world. Also, I know what it's like being treated badly."

She started telling us about when her family moved in her neighborhood and how badly her siblings were treated.

"They called us names saying that we were stupid all because we didn't go to school. There are other ways in getting your education besides going to public school."

I asked her how home schooling became okay. She told me that during the time when there was still segregation in the south and people trying to have blacks and whites going to the same school. There were some violence and there were some parents who didn't want their kids to face the violence, so they started to home school their kids. A lot of families had to go to court in order to make home schooling an option.

Jane then said that parents still do that. She told us that the reason why her siblings were home schooled was because of bullies and kids their age making fun of them for being different.

"I'm glad my parents had us home schooled. They wanted us to be interested in learning. For whatever reason it seems that our school system is making kids not want to learn a lot."

Lunch was over. Sam and I looked at each other. Some of her friends wanted to hang out with their other friends. Jane was cool with it. Then she started talking to her other set of friends.

"Do you know sign language?" I asked Jane.

"I'm a bit rusty on it. Yeah I know some."

I looked at Sam.

"If you were signing each other for privacy I'll respect that. Just as long as you don't talk about drugs or other bad stuff, okay," said Jane.

"We won't," Sam and I said together.

"That's good," replied Jane, she turned back to her other friends and they were talking about some other things like monsters.

Sam and I started to sign to each other. We mostly talked about how weird it was being here. I said that I felt odd being back at school. Sam said that he never thought he'd see as many people here in this school. Before I knew it Lunch was over.

-Lilly Hunter

These three weeks of school have been the worst I've been through. People started spreading rumors that I was cheating Sam. That only lasted one day because some of Jane's friends asked several people why would I cheat someone I've been with on the dinosaur islands. Rumors were that I had sex. Jane got onto Abigail about spreading that rumor. Somehow, Jane found out that Abigail spread that rumor.

"How can you, Jane, prove that Lilly didn't have sex?" said Abigail.

I thought Jane wouldn't have thought of a good answer. But she gave a cold smile.

"Well, let's wait in nine months. If Ms. Hunter doesn't show any sign of having a child then we know she didn't have sex. Or better yet we can take her to a doctor."

Abigail's face went red. I knew right then that Jane made a point that she was going to find out if the rumors were true or not. Jane ended that rumor with harsh swiftness. Other rumors started spreading but thankfully Sam and Jane sided with me. Jane would tell me to ignore the small rumors. She told me how I could handle the big and small rumors without embarrassing myself, and when she and Sam weren't around. I was glad of that. Her advice helped me a lot when I felt like exploding.

-Lilly

I knew my parents heard of the rumor of me having sex. They took me to the doctor's today. He said that I was clean. My parents sighed in relief. While we were driving home I told my parents what Jane did for me. Mom looked relieved.

"Jane Bergs?" asked my stepfather.

My parents did divorce but it wasn't bad. They did it calmly for my sake.

"Yeah."

My stepfather nodded.

"I work with her father. He's a good man. I can see why he's proud of his kids. Not many kids nowadays stand up for their friends."

I sighed. I knew very well that Abigail would try within her power to destroy my relationship with my boyfriend. I guess you could say that Jane was against this. I later found out that she believes in free agency. I saw her writing articles about it. I asked her what it was about. She told me about it passionately. So, I think Jane not only wanted to be friends with me but also wanted others to know that Abigail isn't the boss of them.

Sam was waiting for me at the porch. He was talking with my grandmother. I embraced him. I was just glad to be home. Sam smiled down.

"If I could I'd give Abigail a piece of my mind," said Sam.

I looked up at Sam.

"I always hated that girl. She thinks everything just has to go her way," I said.

"Maybe that's why Jane's on your side."

"Have you been talking to her?"

"She called and asked if you were okay."

"Oh."

Sam smiled, "She said she's been talking to her dad about convincing your parents on having you work on a G.E.D. or something like that."

"Good old Jane. Always knowing when I need help," I muttered.

My stepfather came up.

"Since you're under a lot of stress at school we thought it would be easier for you to be working on getting a G.E.D. I've been talking to Mr. Bergs. He knows some people who home school their children."

I jumped with joy. I asked mom if I could call Jane and thank her. They said it was okay. I called Jane and thanked her over a million times.

Laughing, "Glad I could be of some help, pal," replied Jane.

"I don't know how I can ever repay you," I said.

"Just be good and stay out of trouble as best as you can. Oh tell Sam I said hi."

"Jane, as a friend, could you not get into fights with Abigail?"

"That's going to be a challenge for me but I'll give it a try. But if she starts degrading people I'm gonna make sure she pays for that. And Lilly I've a question."

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of Ethan Timer? I think he's cool and, forgive me for sounding like a girly girl, I think he's cute."

I said that she should go out with him.

"Hold on, there's someone on the phone. I'll get back with you."

I was talking with Sam until Jane's voice started saying my name.

"Hey, Jane."

"Guess what!"

"What?" I asked.

"Ethan asked me out. Me of all the girls at school! I'm sounding like a girly girl don't I?"

"That's great Jane," I said.

"I'm going to have to tell my dad about Ethan. You know how dads are."

"I still think you should go out with Ethan. He's a nice guy."

"Thanks. I'll be busy so I might not call you for a week or two."

"That's okay. I'm going to be busy too."

We said goodbye. I told Sam what happened.

"I was wondering what you chicks were talking about."

I glared at him. I always hated it when he called girls 'chicks.' It feels weird. Then an idea popped into my mind. I asked my stepfather if he could deliver a message to Jane by giving it to her father. I wrote a note saying that we should have a double date sometime.

I can't wait to find out what Jane says about that.

-Lilly


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Jane's moving

Last week the double date went great. Ethan was one of those shy football players. He's one of the toughest guys in the field. It's just that he can't talk to girls easily. I think the reason why he asked Jane out was because she's real patient and whenever Ethan struggled on saying something she'd finish the sentence for him. Sometimes, she'd tell him to take a deep breath.

"I can see why he asked her out," whispered Sam to me.

We had a lot of fun talking to each other. For whatever reason we got onto the subject of religion. Jane is a LDS. Ethan a Catholic. Ethan at first looked scared. Jane patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. My dad likes you so I don't think there's anything wrong with us going out."

"But we're in different religions," said Ethan.

"As long as the person lives their standards I could care less what religion their in," replied Jane.

"What would make you…break up with me?"

"If you pressed me into doing things that are contrary to my beliefs."

Then we started talking about beliefs. Jane made it clear that she believed everyone should be independent. Then Ethan asked what she was interested in.

"I have a confession to make. I'm not really into sports," said Jane, quickly raising her hands. "But I'm not going to tell you to stop doing something you enjoy."

Ethan smiled, "So you're not going to tell me to quit football?"

"If you like doing it. Keep doing it. I may not be into sports but I know plenty of people who like things I'm not interested in and they're cool."

I noticed that Ethan started to relax after Jane said that. Ethan dropped Sam and I off on the road that was close to my house and Sam's apartment.

"They make a good couple. Despite their differences," said Sam.

"Well they have a lot in common," I said.

Sam placed his arm over my shoulders.

"There aren't a lot of girls who're like Jane. Pretty sad."

I nodded, "She's a good friend."

"Yep. Like you're step says. Not a lot of people are loyal to their friends."

We walked slowly to my house. I knew my mother was looking out the window. She's so into romance. I tried to ignore her. Of course Sam humored my mom by waving to the window. I heard my mom gasp and quickly move away from the window. We heard a crash.

"Hon, don't you think you're overreacting?" said my stepfather.

Sam and I laughed. I knew my mother was red in the face. Sam shrugged.

"I had fun. You?"

"I had a great time. I never knew Jane could touch topics as carefully without starting an argument."

"That's a gift," replied Sam. "I believe you owe me something."

"What's that?" I asked.

He kissed me. It took me by surprise. Sam being smooth took the keys from my hand. Unlocked the door. He opened the door. He bowed gesturing for me to come in. Then he handed me the keys.

"You're so charming," I said, shaking my head.

"I know. I'll be seeing you after work."

I went to bed. I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing at my mother. Even though I didn't know my stepfather all that well he knew just how to embarrass my mom. He was what people call "more laid back." Not like my dad who was very serious.

-Lilly

I found out that Jane's family is moving! They want to move closer to relatives. A lot of her friends came over saying that they'd miss them. In my class we had a goodbye party. I was kind of sad that Jane was going to be moving out. Jane asked what was wrong. I told her that I was going to miss her. She said that things would be okay.

-Lilly

Ethan took the news real hard. So they spent the rest of the week together. A lot of her friends understood why Ethan had a hard time with the news. I noticed that Jane and Ethan had been walking together out in the hallways. Ethan was escorting Jane to her classes, even though he would be late for his classes. His coach asked why he was late. Ethan pulled the coach over and told him that his girlfriend was moving. I overheard him.

"She's the only girl that's easy to talk to, for me. You know how you try talking to girls and they get offended easily?"

His football coach patted him on the back.

"Your friends have been telling me your troubles with girls. You knew my rule with going out with girls though."

I walked out and told him that Jane and Ethan had been doing double dates ever since they started going out, thankfully that was true.

"I still expect you to give thirty push-ups, Ethan," said the coach.

"Yes sir," replied Ethan.

Ethan's coach shook his head.

"I feel sorry for him. He's a hard worker but…well as his uncle I'm glad he chose Jane as a girlfriend," said Coach. "You a friend of Jane's?"

I nodded.

"Ethan hasn't taken this news well," said his coach. "I like Jane cause she doesn't go fooling around. His parents are a bit dumb thinking that he should be with other catholic girls. I've nothing against them, Miss Hunter, I'd rather my nephew be with someone who is patient with him."

"I bet you got onto his parents when they found out about him going out with Jane," I said.

"Yep. I did. They didn't like it. But…hold on aren't you going to be late for class."

I looked at my watch. Ethan's coach gave me a pass.

"I rarely give these to any student. Don't go around doing that, okay?"

"Yes sir."

Now I know why Sam has been saying that Jane is "influential" when it comes to being in school. I'm going to miss her too.

-Lilly

Jane called me telling me that she thought it would be nice to hang out with her other friends to show that she appreciates them for being her friends. She said that she would spend some three hours with her friends each. She asked what day I'd feel comfortable. I knew she was trying to show that she still cared for her friends. As time went on I realized that she wasn't just powerful in school but the reason why she was cool in school was because she was kind and considerate of others. I told her that Friday would be okay and that I thought we should have a double date.

"Sam and you with me and Ethan?"

I said yes. Jane said that she would call Ethan and see how he feels about that idea. I waited thirty minutes for her to call back. She said that Ethan was fine with it. She told me that she agreed to spend Saturday with him. I knew Ethan wanted to spend some time with her.

-Lilly

We went to an amusement part for a double date. I had loads of fun. Jane and Ethan went on the biggest ride in the park. Sam didn't feel comfortable going up. I said that we could have pizza for lunch. While we waited for the other two to get back Sam told me that he noticed that Ethan started to get thin.

"I think I should join up on the football team," said Sam. "You know help Ethan."

"That'd be nice of you Sam," I said.

Pointing a finger at me, "That doesn't mean I'm getting soft."

"I know I just think it's real nice of you."

Jane and Ethan then joined us. Jane was leaning against Ethan.

"Man, I've never been that scared in my life," said Jane. "But I do have to admit I had fun."

Ethan smiled, "Told you it'd be great."

Jane knew that Ethan wasn't eating much so she in her unique way would ask Ethan if he was hungry without saying it. Ethan excused himself saying that he had some business he needed to take care of. Jane nodded. Some minutes later Ethan came back. He opened a box. Inside it was a beautiful sliver necklace. It had a dolphin on it chasing an Emerald. Jane told us that she was born on May. It seemed apparent that she told Ethan her birthday.

"Happy early birthday," said Ethan. "May I?"

Jane nodded and pulled her hair back. Ethan put the necklace on her.

"It's beautiful Ethan," said Jane.

I was glad that we were able to give those two extra time together. Sam and I didn't say anything when he escorted me home. We hugged each other. Not a bear hug. Just a guy to girl hug making sure our bodies didn't touch a lot. That's so my father didn't jump all over me when he picked me up this week.

-Lilly

I gave Jane my mail addresses to my father's house and my mother's. Even though my father and I haven't talked a lot he knew how I was feeling. He took my hand while he was driving.

"Good friends are hard to come by. And it's also hard saying good bye to a good friend."

I nodded.

"Jane spent a whole day with her boyfriend. Ethan, you know the boy I told you about," I said.

My father nodded.

"His grandmother is my landlady. Told me that she was sad that a nice girl that her grandson was hanging around with was moving."

"A lot of people have been saying that," I said. "I'm not saying it to be mean…it's just that I already miss Jane. Probably the closest to having a best friend."

My father nodded. We were silent for a long time.

"Lilly when you disappeared about two years ago. I felt like I was the one to blame. Your mother and I even though we did divorce while you were gone. We called to each other talking about you. It was hard for the both of us…"

I looked up and saw that his eyes were misty.

"I know that it seemed like we didn't care about you but we do. We didn't want you thinking that marriage was all about arguing with your spouse. That's not what marriage is…"

I knew that my father was also having a hard time saying what he wanted to say. He was like Ethan. He wanted to say something that was important to him but he struggled with it.

"I love you too dad," I said.

For a few seconds my father looked at me. I knew that both my parents loved me. They just had to split up. He then had his eyes on the road. There was silence but at least there wasn't a fight between my dad and I that caused that silence.

-Lilly.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Sam's sister

Sam and I were at the beach. I knew Sam was thinking of his homeland. Even though he didn't say it. There were times where he wished that he was still with his family. And that his life didn't change. I knew how he was feeling. There were times where I wished I could've done things differently then what I did years ago.

"It's funny you know," said Sam. "I used to think that I couldn't be stopped by anything."

I nodded. I looked out at the waves of the sea. I know poetic.

"Used to think the same way once upon a time," I said.

Sam took my hand. We started walking. Most of it was kind of dull. Compared to the islands the green at home looks dull and downright dirty. Yeah in the streets it's kind of neat. But the wildlife somehow manages to make messes look okay. While cities make everything…I don't know gross.

Sam stopped. I looked over to see what was going on. I froze too. Here coming towards us was Sam's sister. She looked washed out. Her clothes were wet, her hair, basically everything was dripping wet. How she managed to get here I'll never know.

"Nice to see you two," said Sam's sister.

"What're you doing here?" asked Sam, clearly both shocked and not pleased.

"The pack is dying. Your cousin was killed because he wouldn't admit that the pack needed you, Jerkiko."

Sam looked at me then at his sister.

"I can't," said Sam.

"And why not?"

Sam later on explained how he destroyed his raptor skin. After he was finished telling the story Sam's sister started laughing.

"Any place where we can talk in private?"

Sam led us to his small apartment. There wasn't much furniture. Sam's sister looked at me. She said that it was clear that I didn't remember her name so she asked me to just simply call her Hannah. She pulled up a chair and sat herself down.

Sam and I sat down not really sure what was going to happen. Then Hannah pulled out a raptor skin. Sam looked at her inquiring why she pulled it out.

"The skin isn't mine," said Hannah. "This is really your skin. When you were weak I took your formal skin figuring that you would've destroyed your other skin just so you could go with Lilly. Apparently I was right."

"I was wondering why the skin felt strange," said Sam.

"Jerkiko, even if you do manage to survive in this human world. When or if people find out who you were or was they will go after you for heavens knows what."

Sam glared at her.

"I'll think about this," said Sam. "I'm still mad at those who betrayed me."

"That's not really surprising. The amazing thing was that they were the first ones who wanted you back."

Sam shook his head.

"Here I'm known as Sam."

"Well whatever you call yourself you're going to have to decide what you're going to do."

"What about your children?" asked Sam, obviously wondering why Hannah came alone.

"I left them at home," replied Hannah.

Sam sighed. Got up.

"How much time will you give me?" asked Sam.

"Till tonight," replied Hannah.

Sam nodded then went into the kitchen and pulled out some food. Placing some cooked meat in front of Hannah.

"Here you must be hungry."

At first Hannah looked at the food with disgust. But she ate all of it without complaining. It was pretty clear that the both of them didn't want me around while they talked to each other. So I left. I kept wondering what would happen next?

I can't bring myself to say it but I really don't want Sam to leave. I'd miss him. Even though he is really annoying.

-Lilly.

I only received a note that told me to meet the guys at the dock at midnight. I'm heading there right now.

-Lilly.

I met Sam and Hannah at the dock. A ship was ready to take the two guys back to the islands. Sam or I should say Jerkiko hugged me saying that he had to go. I knew that it was for his family. I probably would've done the same. I just don't have the heart to write anymore of what happened. Jerkiko in his raptor form, with his sister, swam to the drifting boat. They changed back into human forms. I could barely see them waving goodbye. I waved till I couldn't see them.

-Lilly

No matter what anyone says. I'm keeping this journal. The pearls I still have. I put them in a safe so no one can steal them. While going back to school everyone kept asking me what happened to Sam. I said that he moved away but he never told me where to cause he found some of his family relatives. Of course Abigail had to make this a big deal. She still wants to go out with him. I'm glad to say that I've changed a lot. Although I don't think I'll ever go through the same thing again. I know that things will go on. I just hope that things are okay for Jerkiko.

The funny thing was that every single one of my relatives kept sending me letters saying that everything is going to be okay. No duh there. Oh, I almost forgot to mention that I've a little brother now. So I can tell him all kinds of dinosaur stories. And some people will say that what I'm talking about is a load of crap. I'm rolling my eyes. At least I can do some things that I wasn't allowed to do when I was the youngest one.

Second thing is that there has been a few times where Dr. Grant when would come and visit. Of course being me I asked him to sign all the books I have that were written by him. Sometimes, we'd talk about what it was like being on those islands. But mostly my life is kind of dull and quiet. The quiet part I like. But the dull part is the deal I really, really hate.

-Lilly.

The crazy rich guy who made the islands has offered to take my family on a plane to see the island. My family was ecstatic about this. Especially my little brother, Maxwell, you guys should've seen his reaction when he heard my parents talking about going to the islands. He put on some camouflage clothes, a bottle of water, a pack of clothes, and food. Who would've guessed that he wanted to come to the island? I'm smiling right now.

My family flew to the island. I named off some of the dinosaurs to Max (please don't ask why my mom and stepfather agreed to call him Maxwell). I told him some of my observations of these creatures. He asked about T-Rex (his favorite. Not surprising). My reply was that I only came near them after they ate otherwise I ran away from them. I did mention that they formed packs depending on the areas they lived in.

We flew over some of the plains. I pointed out the area where Sam and I "met." I then told them about how we struggled to find food and kept an eye on predators. Everyone on the plane was quiet. Allen was kind of nervous. He made it clear that he didn't want anyone to land the plane. I didn't want that to happen either.

After we flew to the first island. We went to the second one. I said that we mostly stuck to the beach area because the person on the radio said that help would arrive. Thankfully Allen (AKA Dr. Grant) managed to get on the second island. He started pointing out some of the dinosaurs. Of course he and I had some conflicts with the behaviors of these animals. Some of the guys shook their heads smiling. One of them said that he wouldn't be the least bit surprised if I became a scientist. Of course everyone laughed at that.

That's about the only adventure we got. One of the pilots thought it would be funny if he asked if he should land. Allen and I shouted no at the top of our lungs. It took us a while to lighten up when the pilot said that he was only joking. That's just it now. This is the last page of this book. Hope you enjoyed it even though you guys will never believe me. So…later…and beware!

-Lilly Hunter.

(About five years later. Lilly Hunter was called to verify that there were several scientists who did their tests on humans. Lilly testified that it was true. For several months several countries have tried to find these people. But it has been a failure. Ms. Hunter was later asked to show some of the agents where these people were. She refused saying that she doubted that a troop would survive on the island.

Much like Dr. Allen Grant, she refuses to go back to the islands. The only time she would ever agree to go back is if she was on a plane with people who wouldn't land the plane. This journal is now the property of the CIA. Please do not copy this document. This can only be shown to warn people to stay away from the islands.)

Okay…I don't know why these people took this journal. Yes, it has been five years since I've looked into this case. I'm going to college now. I'm still in touch with Dr. Grant. I believe I'm going to spend the rest of my life as a biologist. I can't exactly say that I've enjoyed testifying against some of the scientists who did those tests on humans nor did I enjoy that some people, media mostly, said I was a coward for not getting back on the islands. Brother, I'd like to see them go to the islands and surviving for as long as I've survived.

I will not go back to the islands. People will have to pay me four millions dollars a week just for me to go back to the islands. I'm sorry but I don't want to go there again. Because there are some things that should've been left alone. Once someone asked me why I wouldn't help find these "experimented people." One of my reasons is because they do not want to be found and they don't want to be part of the civilized world. They're still looking for them but I have some doubts. I will say no more. I've got my own life to live in.

Lilly Hunter.

The End

Author's note: I really enjoyed working on this story. I didn't really want to write the ending but I was running out of ideas on what else to write. Cursed writer's block! But I'm thinking of writing another story with Lilly Hunter. The ideas are forming…so beware…it'll take me awhile to figure out what adventure Lilly is going to be in! (Turning muttering why'd this story have to end)


End file.
